One Hell Of A Housewife
by Madame-Mew-Mew
Summary: Ciel's grown up and taken Sebastian as a wife.  Sebastian must now face the challenges of dealing with his kinky husband, having Grell as a maid, playing the part of a society lady, and solving a case that will determine the future of the British crown
1. Chapter 1: His Wife, Primping

Sebastian examines himself in the mirror, things had changed rather a lot recently. His master was an adult now, tall and slim, with sharp features. He's grown his hair long, and dresses the part of the dandy. Sebastian's role in his life had changed as well from butler and companion, to lover, and then suddenly last month... to wife. He understood the reason, Ciel had needed a bride to maintain his image as a heterosexual... and a human. The bride needed to be able to survive Ciel's passion, play the perfect hostess, and had to be utterly and completely loyal to Ciel, not to mention beautiful. In other words, it had had to be Sebastian. Of course Sebastian suspected that Ciel had chosen him more out of a desire for revenge for all that dresses Ciel had had to wear when he was young... and a fondness for Sebastian in a dress than out of convenience.

The former butler puts on his knickers and a pale blue dressing gown, and summons his lady's maid. It still felt more than a bit odd having a lady's maid. He'd had to hire Grell... a fact he deeply regretted.

"Coming Mistress," calls Grell bustling in in the excessively frilly uniform she'd insisted on being allowed to wear as part of the terms of her employment. Sebastian sighs, and sits down on the pink velvet pouf in front of his ornately carved vanity. "Brush out my hair," he says, "and get the red velvet corset with all the black lace and silk roses that Ciel likes, the black silk stockings, and the dress for the ball and the shoes, and what not that go with it... and don't dawdle, you know I hate it when you dawdle."

Sebastian removes the ribbon from the bottom of his waist length braid of silken jet black hair before Grell returns from the wardrobe room with the items in question, setting them carefully on the bed, before retrieving the ivory handled hair brush and with a surprising degree of reverence carefully brushing out the other man's long locks.

"I do think your hair looks better like this, Bassy, so fetchingly pretty... it just makes me wish I could bear your children more," says the reaper dreamily.

"Grell, you know better than to talk like that," says Sebastian in a reproachful tone, with a shake of head, "my ma- my dearest husband is quite possessive, but thank you, I do think it rather suits me."

Grell pouts but finishes her task, leaving a smooth waterfall of raven hair against Sebastian's smooth pale skin, marred here and there with whip marks from the previous evening's time with Ciel.

"He was quite rough with you last night, hmm?" says the redhead stroking one of the welts, "normally you heal by the next day."

Sebastian simply nods, a little smile flashing over his features. "Indeed, Grell, now hurry up, I have a ball to get ready for."

Grell pouts, but laces Sebastian into his corset, and helps him on with the delicate silk stockings in black and white stripes hooking them to the corset's garters, into bloomers, and the numerous crimson silk petticoats trimmed with black lace and beautifully embroidered and the steel hoop skirt that gives the skirt it's graceful bell shape, the beautifully made brocade pumps, and finally the dress a glorious confection in red and black, decked with silk roses, and ribbons, with a deep décolletage , and off the shoulder straps that leave left pale shoulders on display, and and an ornate bodice cut to show off the tiny corseted waist.

She fastens a choker rubies set in platinum and jet beads, all chains and dangles round Sebastian's neck, and helps him on with matching earrings, long black opera gloves, the bracelets, the rings. She dresses the other man's hair, sweeping it half up, leaving pieces to frame his face and curling the ends of what fell gracefully down his back, inserting ostrich plumes, and a jeweled comb she finishes smiling her fanged smile, all that remains is a little makeup, dark kohl around the eyes, red gloss on full lips and Sebastian was quite finished. He examines himself in the mirror, he certainly made a tall woman, seductive and elegant rather than cute and innocent, but that was as his husband preferred it... of course it was odd, despite being Ciel's husband rather than his butler, Ciel was now more his master than ever. He's still rather surprised by how beautiful he looks like this, wickedly elegant. The stunning Countess Sebastienne Phantomhive, society beauty, patroness of the arts, benefactress of countless charities, and wife of one of the most powerful men in England... it was certainly an interesting role to play. Training the new butler is tedious in the extreme, and women's clothing is... unwieldy to say the least, but he has to admit, getting to please his master in these far more intimate ways is certainly rewarding.

In the midst of his thoughts Ciel's knock comes at the door. "Darling," calls Ciel's voice from the other side of the door, "are you in there?"

"Yes, my love," calls Sebastian, though my love sounds like it wants to be my lord. Ciel walks in, all confidence and lean grace, blue hair in loose waves about his shoulders, dressed in a rather elegant black suit, his eyepatch in place.

His gaze flicks over Sebastian, hungry, predatory, appraising. He moves in close, taking the other man's chin in his hand, examining him closely.

"Hmm, very nice," he purrs, a hand coming to rest on Sebastian's waist.

"Darling," says Sebastian, tone a little irritated, "the maid is _watching_."

Grell had indeed been watching with unabashed interest, all goo goo eyed, practically drooling. Sebastian didn't mind an audience... it was just... Grell as the audience in question.

Ciel sighs.

"Grell you're bothering my wife go... find something to do."

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: His Wife, Graceful

Author's Note, Yesirree bob, I'm changing tense in this chapter, the other one just didn't feel right. Anyway, enjoy.

Grell pouted when he was forced to leave, but swished down to the kitchens to help with preparations Crashing sounds were heard but ignored.

"I- hate him," said Sebastian defeatedly, as he sank onto the divan, "he told me he wanted to bear my children _again _just now, it's getting tiresome."

Ciel put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Well... you can't really blame him for that," he purred, stroking Sebastian;s cheek, "you're quite... fetching. _Especially_, like this," he added, gesturing to the other man's attire.

"Are you wearing the corset I told you to?" asked Ciel, looking him over.

Sebastian nodded. "I am... I hate these bloody things."

"No, you don't, you just like pretending to hate them," said Ciel with a laugh, "you like the tight embrace... the way it makes your waist look absolutely tiny, so I can practically clasp my hands round it. Come now, I know you like the way I look at you when you're all dressed up for my pleasure."

Sebastian licked his lips. He did like that, his master;s eyes on him, intense. He loved the way Ciel _wanted_ him, the rough animal way they fucked, but he'd never say so except in bed, in the dirty sweet words that flowed from him during sex.

"You may have a point with that last bit, ma-"

"What have I told you about calling me that?" said Ciel looking down at him, an evil glean in his eye.

"You've instructed me not to when we're not... indulging in carnal pleasure," said Sebastian with a sigh,

"That's right," purred Ciel, sitting down next to him, "you really do look lovely tonight, Sebastian. I'm terrible tempted to skip the ball and ravage you now."

Sebastian licked his lips considering. "Hmm, but the Romanian diplomat will be here," he said. Of course really he just wanted to tease Ciel longer, work him up more.

Ciel chuckled. "I know your games, love," he said, "you'll dance too close all evening, and purr all the filthy things you want me to do to you in my ear until I can't focus on business anymore and drag you upstairs. Isn't that what you're planning?"

"I shall do nothing of the sort," said Sebastian with a smirk, though his eyes contradicted him.

Ciel chuckled, "Hmm, I'd love to see you trying to behave yourself all evening," he replied laughing "you can pretend you don't like this all you want, but in the end you'll come crawling to me on your hands and knees, because at the end of the day you know who your master is."

Sebastian felt something in him tighten, heat flooding his cheeks. He loved it when Ciel spoke like that. Of course, he would have been just as happy to have Ciel on his back, legs spread, moaning and arching under him, but Ciel liked what he liked and what he liked was his beautiful, strong, deliciously male wife dolled up in pretty underthings begging for his cock like a needy whore, taking this exquisite demon, and using him like a toy for his amusement.

Of course he loved and respected his husband, once in a blue moon the raven haired man was allowed to top, but even so Ciel would always be his master. That was the way things were meant to be. Sebastian had never been submissive before Ciel, always the seducer never the seduced. He remembered his wedding, Sebastian decked out as the virgin bride, decked out in a lacy white dress and cathedral length veil, the white Phantomhive roses everywhere. A diamond and pearl tiara resplendent in his dark hair. That night Ciel had bound Sebastian to the bed and whipped him until he bled onto the snowy white bridal sheets. It wouldn't do to have people thinking his bride wasn't a virgin.

Of course he'd been no virgin, that had been gone long before Ciel, and he'd been no stranger to his master's cock by their wedding day. Ciel had called him to his chamber many nights before, ripping apart more than one of Sebastian's suits. His elegance all shredded and primal nature exposed. Ciel had been the first to top him, the first to spread him open and thrust deep into that eager hole.

"You look very attractive tonight, my darling, if I may say," said Sebastian with a smile. Ciel smiled, smoothing his black and blue brocade waist coat, ever the dandy.

"Thank you," Ciel purred, "shall we head downstairs, before I decide to ravish you?"

"Hmm, well it would be a shame to miss the miniature chocolate raspberry tortes I had made for dessert," replied Sebastian, stroking the blue haired man's chest, "and you do seem to have learned to like dancing with me."

Ciel smiled. "I do like dancing with you," he said with a little smirk, "now that I get to lead."

Ciel took Sebastian's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Let's go then," he said, offering his arm to the raven haired man, who took it, linking together, meant to be a matched set, prince and princess, complimenting one another as they left Sebastian's pink and black boudoir and walked gracefully down the grand staircase to greet their guests.

The ballroom sparkles, fresh cut flowers, and gleaming chandeliers. Ladies in evening gowns, men in white tie.

"Lord Phantomhive, Lady Phantomhive, it's so lovely to see you," said Lord Percy Whimsy, a traditionally handsome gentleman with reddish hair in a well cut understated suit, with a delicate blonde in a flower like pink dress. He made a small bow, and the blonde curtseyed

"Ah, Lord Whimsy, and your companion... this must Lady Wilkenthorpe, I haven't seen her since we were children, she's grown up very pretty, you're a lucky man Percy," said Ciel with a smile.

"Well look at who you married, Ciel," said Percy with a laugh.

Sebastian laughed and fluttered his fan. "Oh you flatter me, Lord Whimsy. Lady Wilkenthorpe you do look lovely. Is that gown by Worth? It looks so pretty on you, just like a freshly blooming flower."

Annabelle Wilkenthorpe blushed and smiled, even in a dress Sebastian seemed to have an effect on the ladies.

Things carried on like this, Ciel and Sebastian floated about the party sipping champagne and cementing social, political, and business contacts. Ciel's hand drifted to Sebastian's lower back. The people were charming in the way of all high society people, there were the authors and artists and intellectuals too of course to add a bit of color to the gathering. They nibbled bacon wrapped scallops, and tiny dumplings imported from China with a tangy dark sauce that Ciel adored. He'd hired a string quartet and a pianist to play silvery music appropriate for the fashionable waltz, even though Ciel preferred the sensual sound of the Indian sitar. He liked to watch Sebastian's hips move, the fluid sinful way he danced.

He took Sebastian in his arms, an arm sliding around his waist and they began to move on the floor, twirling on the floor together. Ciel dipped Sebastian low, drawing a quiet gasp from Sebastian's lips. Their bodies were so close, Sebastian fancied he could feel the beating of Ciel's heart as he clutched the other man. Ciel lifted him gracefully back up, pulling the other man into a light kiss. He loved showing his affection in public, establishing his ownership, the secret knowledge that his wife was in reality his husband just made people's admiring looks all the more delicious. Sebastian wanted more, wanted to grab his husband by the mane of sea blue hair, and deepen the kiss, wanted to dig his black nails into his back, to lift his skirt and drag Ciel's hand to his cock... but he had to play charming hostess for now, gliding around the room the picture of the perfect wife making witty bon mots and insisting people try the miniature quiches all rich buttery crust filled with eggs and cheese that practically melted in ones mouth or other dainties. He complimented the other ladies dresses, talked literature and art, keeping the conversation light and sparkling, but he wasn't focused on that, all he could think of was Ciel, Ciel's hands on him, Ciel's lips pressed against his, Ciel's sharp teeth in the soft flesh of his neck. His master could never resist dragging him to bed after these formal functions, needing release after all that stiff propriety.

He stayed near Ciel, moving in close as the other man finished a conversation with a railway owner. He leant in close, purring into the other man's ear.

"I want you to strip me, bind me to the bed and bury yourself in me so deep I can feel it in my throat," he murmured with a wicked smile, "I want you to grab me by the hair, and kiss me bloody. I want you to remind me _violently_ of who my master is."

Instantly Ciel's grip on him tightened, as those delicious wicked words flowed over him, and Ciel's blue eye gleamed red for a moment.

"Hmm," said Ciel, thoughtful for a moment before a wicked smile formed on his full lips "I think I have a little idea for later, it's still early and this ought to be over soon..." he purred.


	3. Chapter 3: His Wife, Desperate

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, read, enjoyed, or thought about reading the last chapters. This chapter features hardcore yaoi, some bondage, and relatively light BDSM. If that's not your cuppa tea, you may not want to read this chapter.

"I've been aching for you all night, master," purred Sebastian into Ciel's ear. The night was only half over and Ciel couldn't take a moment more of it. He needed Sebastian _right exactly at that moment_ or he'd go mad, but he kept his composure.

"Beg me," purrs the blue haired man into Sebastian;s ear, "tell me how badly you want to get fucked and I _might_ consider it."

Sebastian's lips parted, surprised. Ciel was so composed, not succumbing to his wiles at all, and yet he couldn't resist.

"I- please, master... I need you, I need your cock buried to the hilt in me, I need your hands round my throat," he murmured, looking pleadingly at the other man.

Ciel considered for a moment. "And what else?"

The raven haired man gave his master a look of utter defeat, a flush actually rising to those pale cheeks. Ciel did love making a demon blush.

"I want you to fuck me like the filthy demonic whore I am, I can never resist my true nature... I belong on my back with my legs spread," he said softly. Ciel practically broke at those words, he'd never expected Sebastian to go that far. Sebastian was a proud man, he never talked like that. He smirked through, rubbing the back of his fingers over Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian felt the cool of the Phantomhive ring brush over his skin and he rubbed against that hand like a cat. He turned his eyes up. Ciel had grown so tall in the past few years, like his father. Sebastian actually had to look up at him, a fact that still surprised him now and again.

"That's much better," purred Ciel, "follow me."

Ciel put an arm around the other man's waist and removed him from the party, taking him upstairs to their bedroom, done in shades of black and purple, all heavy velvets and exquisite silks.

"Get on your knees, darling," purred Ciel, and Sebastian instantly knelt before the other man. Ciel then rang for Grell who appeared shortly thereafter with what appeared to be soup spilled down his front.

"Now, Sebastian," said Ciel, grabbing Sebastian by the hair and yanking it to tilt his head back. "I want you to repeat what you said to me in the ballroom in front of Grell. Grell.. I think this will show you where Sebastian really belongs. He's such a good bitch."

Sebastian looked up at Ciel questioningly.

"Master... are you serious?" he asked, saying those things was one thing, saying them with someone else listening was quite another (especially if that someone was Grell).

"Dead serious, now repeat what you said, be clear now," replied Ciel, prodding Sebastian with the tip of the riding crop he'd retrieved.

Sebastian wet his lips, flushing.

"Master, I need you, I need your cock buried in me, I need your hands round my throat," he recited hoping that would be enough, but Ciel gave him a look that said he'd better finish it.

Sebastian swallowed, glancing at Grell for a moment before returning his gaze to Grell. He had to admit the humiliation sent blood rushing to his cock, as his cheeks flushed.

""I-I-I want you to fuck me like the filthy demonic whore I am, I can never resist my true nature. I belong on my back with my legs spread, with someone sticking their cock in me," he said in a rush, not even able to look Ciel in the eye.

"See?" said Ciel, stroking Sebastian's hair, knowing it turned the other man on, "he's a well trained little slut, isn't he?"

Grell's eyes gleamed as he stared at Sebastian.

"Hmm, I do think I had dear Bassy quite wrong, perhaps if I'd been more... aggressive I might have had him," said the reaper with a smirk.

"What have I told you about coming on to my wife, Grell?" said Ciel with a sigh.

"Yes sir," said Grell meekly, before disappearing into the hall.

"You may stand," said the blue haired man, nudging Sebastian to his feet with the riding crop, "now... I want you to strip... slowly, you know how I like it."

"Yes, master, help me?" he asked, turning his back and glancing seductively over his shoulder. Ciel smiled, brushing Sebastian hair over his shoulder and out of the way. He leant in, kissing the nape of Sebastian's neck, brushing his lips over the sensitive flesh before biting down hard enough to draw blood, loving the sweet near addictive flavor of Sebastian. Sebastian whined lustily at being bitten, as Ciel unzipped his gown, exposing more of that shapely back.

"You should wear your hair up more often, I like the nape of your neck," said Ciel, running a finger over the bite mark he'd left, as he undid the fastening to the crinoline, allowing it to fall clattering to the floor, before slipping the dress slowly off of Sebastian. Even the fabric moving over his sensitized skin made Sebastian shudder slightly. Now he was left in corset and layers and layers of frothy petticoats. He pulled the pins from Sebastian's hair, letting all of the silken black locks fall round his slim form.

Ciel turned him round, kissing him deeply, teeth and tongue, ravishing Sebastian's mouth, tongue flicking over the sensitive corner of the raven haired man's lips, an arm circling the corseted waist, the other twining in long dark hair, as he deepened the kiss, coaxing the other man's lips apart with his tongue. The kiss seemed a perfect eternity, but finally Ciel had to come up for air. He threw Sebastian onto the bed, causing the skirts to frame long shapely stocking wrapped legs in a sea of frills and lace. Ciel pinned him with one hand, pulling off the knee length bloomers with the other, before moving to tear off the delicate black lace panties that lay beneath, freeing Sebastian's impressive cock from the pretty prison that had barely contained its impressive length. It dripped with pre-cum, glistening and hard as stone. He ran his long fingered hands along Sebastian's smooth milk white thighs, drawing a breathy gasp from the raven haired man.

"M-master Ciel," moaned Sebastian, the very cool air on his cock was pure torture, he ached for contact. Ciel chuckled.

"My my aren't we eager?" he purred, touching the other man's cock ever so lightly. Sebastian moaned in agreement, bucking his hips, wanting more, aching for a firmer grip on his weeping member.

"Don't tease me," groaned Sebastian in desperation, hips lifting from the bed, as Ciel slipped off his petticoats, wanting to see him in nothing but corset, stockings and heels, his long hair fanned exquisitely on the bed, and soon that was exactly the image he was presented with.

"You're soaking wet," commented Ciel, swiping a well manicured finger tip over the head of the other man's cock, drawing a pleasured groan from Sebastian's throat.

Ciel took his lubricated digit and pressed it teasingly against Sebastian's puckered entrance as he bucked and whined, trying to push Ciel deeper.

"You want it badly tonight, don't you, pet?" said Ciel looking him over, evil glinting in his now red eye.

"Yes... goddamnit please," groaned Sebastian rolling his hips in that seductive way of his.

Ciel tilted his head to the side, a finger contemplatively on his lips. He looked perfectly like the debauched lord still in his elegant suit, his long wavy hair reminding Sebastian of Oscar Wilde's Dorian Grey.

"Hmmm, alright," said Ciel, pausing to give Sebastian's hair a sharp yank "the question is, love, how do I want you? Do I want to take you from behind, your hair wrapped round my hand like a leash or do I want you on your back, looking up at me with those lust glazed eyes, while I fuck you into a stupor?"''

"I don't care," said the ex-butler, his voice roughened by lust, "just... please."

After what seemed like an eternity to Sebastian, Ciel smiled, and flipped him onto his stomach, locking fine Italian leather restraints around his wrists. "Arse up, slut," ordered Ciel, and Sebastian assumed the position, clinging to the headboard ass raised, back arched, displaying himself for Ciel's pleasure.

Ciel shed his clothing slowly, making sure Sebastian saw his every move. He slid the jacket off, removed the waistcoat, slowly unbuttoned his shirt, drawing a whine of need from the dark haired man's throat. Finally he slipped gracefully out of trousers and hose, before sliding the tailcoat back on. The black fabric against the whiteness of his skin made a lovely contrast, one that made Sebastian's mouth go dry, left him struggling for the words to describe the sheer erotic charge of the sight before him. Ciel, his Master, holding a riding crop wearing nothing but that fantastically decadent coat and high heeled black boots, his long hair loose and slightly mussed about his shoulders, an evil smirk on his chiseled patrician features, a look in his blue eye that seemed to say 'you're in for it now, love.'

"Like what you see?" purred Ciel, lightly swatting Sebastian's shapely rear with the crop. The bright burst of pleasure pain brought a moan from low in Sebastian's throat.

"Yess," he hissed, head bowing.

"Want more?" asked the blue haired man, stroking the leather tip of the crop over Sebastian's flawless skin, causing the ex-butler to shudder.

He couldn't find words, it was all he could do to nod in assent, telling the other man that yes by god, he wanted more, without speaking.

"I thought so," said Ciel, landing another blow of the crop, causing a sharp intake of breath from his lover.

"Oh god, please," cried Sebastian, red eyes darkened with lust, lips parted, legs spread, presenting himself, his body simply begged to be mounted, to be used and filled... and fucked until he was bruised and spattered with cum. Ciel spanked the other man until his ass glowed a pretty pink. Sebastian squirmed, each stinging smack set of fireworks of arousal inside his mind. He was beyond thought, hips bucking uselessly against empty air.

Ciel almost felt bad for the exquisite beauty bound and deliciously helpless before him. He had Sebastian completely and perfectly at his mercy, and that was the most perfect thing in the world. Sebastian was a sensual dream from the darkest part of the soul, a luscious fantasy made flesh... and he was all his. He picked up a vial of oil from the ebony side table, bringing it to the bed and thoroughly slicking up slim fingers. He spread the other man's firm buttocks, and let a single fingertip glide teasingly over the pretty pink hole. Sebastian bucked his hips, muscles clenching involuntarily. Ciel teased for a moment more, before he slid the digit slowly into his lover's tight heat.

Sebastian loved being stretched, loved the sensation of being prepared to be filled by his husband's cock. He could have rhapsodized about Ciel's length, long and thick with a beautifully pronounced head, it felt like fine silk over granite in his hand, and tasted like heaven between his lips.

White hot pleasure flashed through him as that slim digit brushed his core, drawing a delicate gasp of pleasure from him. Ciel smiled as he slid a second finger inside him, scissoring them, stretching that tight ring of muscle, but not too much. He preferred Sebastian tight. Still he took his sweet time, taking care to only delicately brush that bundle of nerves deep within the other man, so that he whimpered and begged for more.

Finally Ciel removed his digits, causing Sebastian to whine at the loss, and pressed his oiled cock to the other man's entrance. He grabbed Sebastian's hair, winding it round his hand like a leash, forcing the corseted man to arch his back more, and drawing a strangled cry of pleasure.

"Tell me you want me inside you, bitch," growled Ciel, it took all his will not to simply impale the other man. Sebastian's needy noises, the way he looked, glossy inky black hair falling in his face, wound round his hand, contrasting with smooth white skin, and the luscious red velvet underbust nipping in his waist.

"I want you, bloody hell, Ciel, I want you in me, you know I do... stop being a pouf and fuck me," growled Sebastian. For that Ciel gave Sebastian's hair a vicious yank, as he slammed in to the hilt with no warning. Sebastian felt like hot tight silk around him, and he moaned. Sebastian gasped in ecstasy, Ciel's cock in him was heaven, big and hard, stretching him, causing a glorious little burn as he was over filled. He whined and bucked trying to get Ciel to move. Instead Ciel raked his nails down the other man's back, leaving beautiful red welts blossoming on the white skin. Then Ciel started to move, starting a rough punishing rhythm, grabbing Sebastian's hips to shove himself deeper into the other man. Nail's digging into the ex-butler's flesh, leaving red crescents on his pale skin.

Sebastian arched, seeing stars. He shuddered, bucking desperately against the other man, fucking himself on Ciel's cock.

"_Good lord, the way he moves_," thought Ciel groaning as he fucked the other man into submission, a hand moving to the back of the other man's neck shoving Sebastian's face into the bed.

"That's right, take it," growled Ciel, as Sebastian wiggled his hips, practically sobbing with the fiery explosions of pleasure going off inside him.

"You... are... _mine_," said Ciel, emphasizing each word, by thrusting deep into the other man, and it was true, all that confidence and pride his to destroy as he saw fit. It was a high to use this powerful demon like a whore, to make him whimper and try to silence his own screams, liked the fight for control. Of course it was also delicious to have his Sebastian as his willing slave, growling and moaning and _wild _beneath him, knowing he was the only one who could be master of all that untamed feral beauty. And god he felt good, muscles tensing as he cursed, and whimpered Ciel's name. Feeling Sebastian's body envelope him, the friction of his tight arse around his weeping cock, had Ciel fucking him like a cheap toy he intended to break. Sebastian rutted like an animal, hissing and growling.

Sebastian clutched white knuckled at the bed-frame.

"I'm yours, please, touch me," Sebastian whimpered, broken, voice ragged and breathy. Pleasure was blooming a blood red flower. He was so achingly painfully close. Ciel groaned, his hand wrapping around Sebastian's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Sebastian arched bucking into his hand. It was rough, and dirty, passionate. This was how demons were meant to make love. They needed no flowery poetry or candle light, only bodies entwined, teeth and nails, fangs and claws. Ciel flipped Sebastian over without pulling out of him, dragging him into a savage kiss, dragging his head back by that glorious hair, biting his neck as he stroked Sebastian's cock. Sebastian's legs wrapped round Ciel's waist, back arched taut as a bow string. Pleasure like fire, like electricity, pleasure like a train wreck. He was speeding towards the edge. Climax approaching, pressure building.

Ciel needed this, thrusts harsher and uneven, breath ragged.

"Fuck... Sebastian come for me," he growled, and they came together, screaming, panting, clawing at each other's backs. Sebastian shook like a leaf, bucking a few final times against his lover, before falling back to the bed, pearlescent fluid spilt over Ciel's stomach, dripping all over Ciel's hand, thankfully it had missed the corset, which was one of Ciel's favorites. Ciel kissed Sebastian then, tenderly, lovingly. He gently removed the long chained cuffs from Sebastian's wrists, and cleaning himself up with a white handkerchief.

"Mmm, that was wonderful," purred Ciel stroking the near comatose Sebastian's hair, as he made to unlace his corset.

"Yeah," said Sebastian once he'd managed to find his breath, "that was... holy hell."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Ciel with a smirk, kissing him again, "tomorrow we have a meeting with the king's staff... there's a case."

-TBC-

Hope you enjoyed. As always reviews are deeply appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: His Wife, Intrigued

Author's Note: So yes, there's actually a plot in here, bet you didn't see that coming. Thank you to everyone again, you all really have inspired me to keep going.

The next morning Ciel awoke with Sebastian curled up contentedly in his arms in his pale blue night dress, a fluttery sheer floor length thing that reminded him of the heroine of one of the trashy Gothic romances Grell seemed to like for some ungodly reason. The covers always featured the heroine in a filmy gown fleeing from a dark castle at night, and the plots were always all intrigues and myths and murder and nonsense. Ciel thought they wouldn't have been so bad if the brooding heroes weren't always proven innocent in the end.

Still, he stretched and summoned the new butler. The new butler was thankfully not so clumsy as Grell, but as he was a demon only recently brought to spend time on earth he had an unfortunate habit of growing horns when startled. "Chivesly," he said, "bring up breakfast and tell the staff we're going out today and not destroy anything while my wife and I are away."

"Yes sir," said Chivesly, who also had an unfortunate habit of forgetting that Sebastian was in fact male and asking him questions about his noble family back in Denmark (the family Ciel had had to pay rather a lot of money to have claim Sebastian as their daughter) and about how he'd met Ciel. He was glad Lizzie had found love, and abandoned her planned marriage to him. Concealing his preference for men, and his demonic nature would have been far more difficult than he would have liked. In human form he was a tall pretty man with masses of wavy blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and big blue eyes. In other words, he looked a bit like the angel off the top of the christmas tree. Sebastian was a bit offended by his incompetence, both as a demon and a butler, as he felt it reflected on him. Ciel simply found it irritating as an inconvenience.

In any case the pair dressed. Sebastian putting on a pink and black striped day dress with a full skirt and a low square neckline, and a wide brimmed picture hat on hair worn in soft waves. Ciel wore a rather elegant grey suit with pink accents, coordinating their outfits. They had the footman bring the carriage round, and stepped out into a cool spring day. The sky was grey and the air smelled of rain and growing things. Still, Ciel knew very well it was going to rain, and he didn't envy the carriage horses. It was almost a shame, Sebastian had brought along his prettiest parasol, and Ciel would have liked to see him gracefully carrying it, hiding from the sun like any proper victorian lady.

It was no matter though, he was eager to get on the case. It had been too long since the royal family had put him on assignment. He put a hand on the other Sebastian's thigh, smiling to himself as the carriage rolled through the countryside, and out into the city. It must have been a sensitive matter indeed to require their presence instead of informing of them of the details by letter. Ciel smirked as he dragged a hand further up the other man's leg, lifting his skirts enjoying the view of long shapely legs.

"You do look especially pretty today," said Ciel, "that hat suits you very well."

"Thank you master," said Sebastian with a hint of a smile, after all if Ciel was going to insist on lifting his skirt he could call him by the title he knew very well sent lustful thoughts running through his head.

Ciel shook his head, they were nearly there no time for a quickie in the back of the carriage (as much as he would have enjoyed one).

It had begun to rain by the time they arrived in London and one of the footmen shielded their entrance to the house with a large umbrella as they entered the imposing town house. Inside they were greeted by a pretty maid in a fashionably cut uniform and led upstairs.

"Lord and Lady Phantomhive, Lady Bracknell's been expecting you," said the maid, "tea's ready upstairs."

The woman upstairs was an older woman with steel grey hair. She wore elegant mourning dress, and poured tea. Joanna Bracknell's husband had been a very important gentleman in the intelligence community, overseer of Britain's rather rampant flesh trade. Prostitutes were the keepers of the many dark secrets of the powerful men of London, the foreign visitors, all of them new so very much, and their livelihood depended on keeping those confidences. Lord Bracknell in his circumspection had gained the trust of many of them. He'd been a kind man, one who genuinely cared for the welfare of these often unfortunate women.

Lady Joanna greeted them and offered them seats. "Now," she said with a little nod, "as you are in the inner circle of the royal family I assume you know that the king's eldest son is less than," she paused thoughtfully, "princely in some of his behavior." She was referring to rather notable gambling debts and scandals with prostitutes and all sorts of other women. There were even rumors about him having impregnated a visiting Italian nun. He was especially noted for having particularly depraved sexual tastes, prostitutes complained of debasing acts and whip marks after a night with him.

Ciel and Sebastian nodded. They knew well of the prince's less than proper behavior.

"Yes, I'm well aware of Prince Edmund's youthful indiscretions," said Ciel.

"Indeed, I would prefer not to list them, I am an old woman, and used to such things, but I would not want to offend your young wife's ears with such... stories," said Lady Joanna, forcing Sebastian to suppress a chuckle.

"Well in any case, someone has been threatening to expose the prince's exploits to the general public, of course the power of the royal family has been able to keep the stories out of the respectable press, but the person in question seems to be a source the press cannot ignore, in any case, unless the king lifts the pharmacy act, banning the sale of narcotics," said Lady Bracknell, sipping her tea, "and so, Lord Phantomhive, we need you to investigate this source and deal with the problem.

"Of course, Lady Bracknell," said Ciel, "I'll get this sorted out. You needn't worry."

He rather liked Lady Bracknell, and felt a bit of sympathy for the widowed old woman. Sebastian nodded.

"I of course will do whatever I can to aid my husband in his efforts."

After tea and polite conversation, they took their leave.

"It sounds, my love, as if we shall be staying in London for awhile," said Sebastian.

"Don't remind me," replied Ciel, who's interest in city life had not increased even slightly since his childhood.

"I'll have the servants open up the London house, my darling," said Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5: His Wife, Clever

Author's Note: So again, yes there's actually a plot in here, and I apologize for the first chapter, after re-reading it, I've determined I'm going to go back and edit it at some point to make it less awful.

Back at the Phantomhive manor Sebastian told the servants to pack for London, while he and Ciel retired to the study to discuss the matter.

"We should go over the letters," said Ciel, flipping through the pile of papers in his hand, "I'm hoping this case isn't supernatural. I'm rather sick of dealing with angels and monsters."

"I know," said Sebastian with a little sigh, "they are a bit dreary, it's rather funny in all the popular novels lately the monster is always a man in a mask, we deal with men who turn out to be monsters in masks..."

"You have a point, sweet," said Ciel with a nod before pausing to stare curiously at Sebastian "Have you been reading the popular novels? Has Grell turned you onto Mrs. Radcliffe and all that nonsense."

"No... but I do like to keep up with the zeitgeist, dearest," he purred, "so I asked Grell to summarize a few of them for me."

"In any case, the letters," said Ciel, examining them, "they're hand written, but the handwriting varies wildly, look."

He placed the two papers on the desk in front of Sebastian, one of them was neatly written, in an elegant spidery cursive with perfect spelling, and another written in a childish scrawl rife with misspellings. Sebastian however noticed something as he leant over the letters, a scent. He lifted each one holding them up to his face, the first smelled delicately of flowers and exotic spices, the next was a fruity too sweet scent.

"Darling," he said, "these letters smell of perfume... the first one is expensive, I believe it's imported from China, very expensive. The second one is cheaper, a knock off of an expensive brand, one can always tell knock off perfume you know, but in any case it smells almost like rotting fruit, something a much poorer woman would wear. The first one is called, I believe it's called Nuit de Chine, or Chinese Night. The other one... well its a cheap knock off it could be called anything, but I believe it's meant to smell like Le Fruit Défendu which is by a very fine French perfumery, this is a terrible imitation."

He read through the letters, it mentioned the specifics of the Prince's indiscretions, and there were many, some of which made even Ciel wrinkle his nose in distaste.

"The more I read the less sure I am I want to help a prince who wants to watch a woman do _that_ to a grey hound with a tuning fork,_" _said Ciel dropping one of the letters with a look of disgust.

Sebastian nodded. "Though think of the political implications if it does come out... it could destabilize the entire country," he said shaking his head, "I imagine many people feel the same way you do about a prince who's pleasures are so depraved, master."

"Still, I don't want him as my king, he's an embarrassment to the crown," said the blue haired man.

"That is true, love," said Sebastian with a nod, "he is significantly worse than we are."

Ciel nodded, finger tips running up and down Sebastian's back.

"So... do we have any idea as to the source of the letters?" asked Ciel. Sebastian thought for a moment.

"Well, who has an interest in having the pharmacy act lifted... and has access to and control over a lot of women of different classes?" he said with a tilt of his head, "and what sort of woman wears enough perfume that it imbues a letter she sends with the scent?"

Ciel licked his lips, thinking, before suddenly it came to him.

"Well prostitutes are the most likely to wear too much perfume... so I suppose a procurer, they're often involved with the drug trade as well, but legalizing opium would be of no benefit to a small time dealer, it would mean more taxes, more competition," he said, shaking his head.

"Well then a large scale importer," said Sebastian thoughtfully.

Ciel nodded, and made a face. "Someone involved in both the trafficking of women and drug trade, we'll have to ask some of my underworld contacts," he said a bit unenthusiastically.

Sebastian nodded picking up the newspaper, the headline was something about prostitutes disappearing. He shook his head, clearly it wasn't a good time to be a prostitute, what with the being used as a haphazard secretarial pool and the potential for abduction. He thought back to the holy prostitutes of Babylon. They'd certainly had it better then. Ah, well that was progress he supposed.

"Well I suppose there's no helping it," said Ciel, with a little grin, "we'll have to pay a visit to Madam Arabella."

Sebastian frowned slightly. Madam Arabella, a woman with a flair for the dramatic, and a despicably exploitable weakness for pretty men in women's clothing, was the bored wife of an industrialist who'd started a crime syndicate to keep herself entertained. She'd found she was good at it, and now controlled most of the brothels in London, providing girls, protection, and arranging out-calls for special clientele. All Ciel had to do was wave Sebastian (or in a pinch himself) at her all dolled up, and she'd instantly spill whatever information he requested. If the information was particularly valuable she would occasionally hold out unless both of them dressed up, or she got to see Sebastian's knickers.

For obvious reasons, Sebastian did his best to avoid trips to Madam Arabella's.

Later, the pair made their way past the plethora of bodyguards to an ostentatious pink and gold sitting room, where a tiny woman with masses of wavy raven hair, and a face like a porcelain doll lounged in her peignoir smoking a hookah, blowing smoke rings and eating bonbons.

At the sight of them she dropped the hose of her hookah and rushed over to greet them.

"Sebby! Ciel!" she cried enthusiastically, running up pull Sebastian into a hug, and attempting to do the same with Ciel who dodged her, and shoved Sebastian into her arms in his stead.

Ciel coughed. "It's nice to see you as well, Madam Beaumonte," he said, in a way that clearly indicated he'd noted her enthusiasm, and did not approve of it, "I'll thank you to call me by my proper title."

She pouted. "But we're such good friends, and Sebby does look so pretty this evening," she said, smiling again as she walked round Sebastian to get the full view, who did indeed look quite nice in the turquoise silk evening gown trimmed in black, hair up, and decorated with jeweled combs and feathers dyed to match the gown.

"In any case," she asked, her features taking on a more mischievous cast, "is your visit business... or pleasure? If it's pleasure I'm sure I'd be happy to take the place of one of my girls if your boudoir needs a bit of... spicing up."

"I assure you that will not be necessary, Madam, we're here on business," said Ciel quite firmly.

"You're no fun," said Arabella sighing, but behaving herself as she went to perch on a wing back chair "so... what do you want to know?"

"We want to know about these, Madam," said Sebastian in his most charming voice as he produced the letters, handing them to her. She predictably nearly fell out of her chair in excitement.

She read them over, brows raising, quite surprised by their contains. "My, my," she said, shaking her head, "these aren't very nice at all, are they? Well, I can assure you they didn't come from me."

Ciel nodded. "I didn't think so," he said, "but I thought you might be able to point us to a few people who might be."

She nodded thoughtfully.

"I can direct you to the people in question," she said quite seriously, before she turned a glimmeringly hopeful gaze on Sebastian, "if you'll let me borrow Sebastian for a night."

"No," said Ciel, in a tone that suggested she really should have known better than to ask.

"Well there was no harm in trying, I'll tell you if you let me give him a spanking."

"No," said Ciel again, looking at her with an expression of baffled frustration.

"What about if I want him to give me a spanking?"

"No"

"Hmm, can you give me a spanking?"

"Also no."

"How about I get to give you a spanking?"

"Good Lord, no."

"Alright, alright, you drive a hard bargain, I'll tell you if you give him a spanking and let me watch," she said, "and that's my final offer."

Ciel grumbled, and Sebastian let out a little sigh at the indignity of it all.

"Alright," said the blue haired man, 'but don't start expecting this every time we come."

Arabella simply nodded, and bounced on her chair with overpowering enthusiasm.

Sebastian lifted his skirts and bent over a desk, bracing himself. Ciel lowered the lacy knickers, and placed a very firm smack on Sebastian's very shapely rear end, causing Sebastian to make a noise of catlike contentment.

"See, he likes it, do it again," said Arabella clapping her hands.

Ciel rolled his eyes and repeated the action several more times, until Sebastian was moaning and Arabella looked positively gleeful (not noticing that she'd managed to knock over a vase with her elbow).

"There," said Ciel, helping the now clearly dazed and aroused Sebastian to straighten up, "Now tell us who might be sending the letters."

She nodded, clearly a bit dazed herself.

"Um, Jonathan Hammsford might know something, Karl Borgnein, or Vincetti Medici... they're the only brothel owners I know of with any important ties to the opium trade, and I mean of course there's Lau, but I think he likes being a criminal and his ties to... my business are quite tenuous. They won't talk to you though, especially if they are the ones responsible for the letters. You'll have to find out from the girls there... I suppose I could ask around... I do have spies in most of the big cat houses... and you did give me such a lovely show. I've heard of some odd things around Hammsford's place, his girls are the ones who've been disappearing, you know. Anyway, I'll get in touch when I know anything, alright darlings?" she said, still seemingly riding on a cloud of pure bliss.

Sebastian and Ciel took their leave of her, and walked back to their carriage. They had tickets to the ballet that evening, and Sebastian looked as if he wanted to make full use of their private box.

Once they were comfortably situated in their carriage Sebastian turned to his husband.

"Well, that proved informative," he said thoughtfully, "If the letters are from Hammford's girls we should check the handwriting against that of the missing girls... someone may be kidnapping them to frame Hammsford."

Ciel nodded. "That is quite true," he said,brushing his hair out of his face, before giving Sebastian a little smirk, "you did look very nice writhing on that desk up there."

Sebastian returned his smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Master," he purred, as Ciel put an arm around his shoulders.

"I believe you enjoyed is as well," said Ciel with a chuckle.

-TBC-

As always rfeedback and faves are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6: His Wife, At The Theater

Author's Note: So now we're back to porn (with probably some plot thrown in for good measure)

At the ballet Sebastian and Ciel were lead to their box, some of the best seats in the house, of course. Sebastian produced opera glasses, scanning the crowd. An interesting mixture tonight. He could see the head of the India Ink company, one of the princesses, diplomats... and then was that Lord Warby's mistress... and well, well, well, Lord Warby. He was wearing a rather bad false mustache, but it was unmistakably him, though he supposed in a photo it might give him plausible deniability of some sort. Well that would give him something to gossip about at the next party. His mistress certainly was pretty, a delicate woman with white blonde hair and very white skin. She looked a bit ghostly, but elegant. Then, there was Mister Trillby, the founder of the Trillby hat company and his wife, the Japanese Ambassador and his wife and then of course the usual high society dilettantes.

Ciel took Sebastian's gloved hand, bringing it gently to his lips. "You really are far too lovely like that... and you did like that spanking, didn't you?"

"Perhaps," said Sebastian with a smile. Of course, he had enjoyed it, masochistic little slut that he was.

"Good," said Ciel, working a hand up under Sebastian's skirts. The raven haired man purred, the lights were going up and the orchestra was starting.

"You know," purred Ciel "a lot of wealthy men have ballerinas as mistresses. I wonder, darling... how you would look in one of those outfits."

Sebastian stared at him.

"I think you've been corresponding too much with Miss Elizabeth," said Sebastian.

"Mmm, but I bet you would be just... so cuuuute," purred Ciel into the other man's ear, as he squeezed the other man's thigh, fingernails leaving indents in the pale flesh.

Sebastian purred. "I'll wear whatever you want me to, master," he murmured, nibbling at the shell of Ciel's ear.

Ciel smirked. He really did enjoy having Sebastian liked this, of course he also knew that Sebastian now and then acted particularly sweet and submissive... knowing exactly what it did to his master.

"You're just saying that so I'll fuck you, aren't you?" purred Ciel, "i know your little tricks, slut."

"I wear the dresses, the corsets, the high heels and makeup for you, don't I, Master?" purred Sebastian, looking at Ciel with a coquettish pout, "I wear my hair the way you like, I wore the maid's uniform for you, dressed as a nurse... a school girl..."

Ciel smirked. "You do," he said, "and you do it very prettily indeed." He carefully removed one of Sebastian's gloves, pressing a kiss to his inner wrist, up his arm, to the sensitive inside of his elbow, sucking and nibbling until he elicited a soft moan. He paused there, pulling the pins from Sebastian's hair.

"I think my favorite thing about you wearing your hair up... is letting it down," he said with a smirk, "disheveling you is always so much fun."

Sebastian let a little moan escape his throat.

"Now," said Ciel, "get on your knees... and suck me off, if you do well, I'll fuck you, alright?"

Sebastian nodded, slipping out of his seat, getting down on his knees, not regretting missing the ballet which was quickly proving itself to be terrible.

He quickly unfastened his husband's trousers, and lowered his hot wet mouth around Ciel's cock. Ciel moaned, he felt so good, full lips covered perfect white teeth. He buried his hand in silky black hair, and bucked his hips, focusing on those pretty red eyes turned needly up at him, as those glorious lips slid over him. Sebastian bobbed his head, thankful that demons didn't have gag reflexes, nor did their jaws cramp. He licked and sucked, and drew his long nails down the other man's thighs.

"That's right," purred Ciel, "just like a good whore."

Sebastian purred, mouth sliding over the slick length eagerly. The taste of his master was sinful, decadent, glorious. He'd never loved any flavor more. He moaned around Ciel's cock, sending vibrations over the thick length. Ciel clutched at his seat, his other hand sliding into Sebastian's hair. Sebastian was too bloody good at this, and those beautiful black lined eyes staring up at him so wantonly, so desperately. It was funny though, despite him looking utterly, perfectly, beautifully submissive, one could see that the pride behind those eyes was perfectly intact. He was proud to be Ciel's slut, after all, if you asked him, belonging to his master was an extraordinary honor, and his pride in the fact of his subjugation just got Ciel hotter.

"You love this, don't you?" purred Ciel, tilting back his head. The lights were down and no one could see what they were doing, how Ciel's back arched and his head tilted back.

Sebastian nodded, moaning his agreement, until Ciel grabbed his hair and yanked him off his cock. "That's enough," he purred, "now suck on these," he added, presenting three of his fingers for the ex-butler to suck.

Demon saliva is of course, an excellent lubricant, demons are built for sex... in every hole, made to fuck whenever one wants them. it's simply a part of their nature.

Sebastian took the digits into his mouth, sucking them with the same enthusiasm as he'd sucked Ciel's cock, getting them nice and wet.

Ciel purred, as he lifted Sebastian's skirts and slid those slicked fingers into Sebastian's gloriously tight entrance. He stretched him curling his fingers, teasing the raven haired man's core until he was squirming and pleading.

"Fuck... yes, that's so good," moaned Sebastian as Ciel stretched him open, clinging to the top of the rail in front of their seats, on his knees. White hot need ran through him. They'd never done it in a theater before, and the music playing covered their passionate noises beautifully.

Ciel grinned, the way Sebastian bucked, his skirts all shoved up, presenting that gloriously shapely rear to him... it was all too perfect.

"This is indecent," murmured Sebastian, a mock innocent protest at what was about to occur.

"Everything about you is indecent," purred Ciel, giving Sebastian's ass a firm squeeze.

"We could get caught," protested the raven haired man, hips twisting in Ciel's grasp.

"Is that what you want, love?" murmured Ciel, removing his fingers one by one, "for all these people to see that my proper aristocratic wife is in actuality my needy whorish husband?"

Sebastian licked his lips whining at the loss, and god those words. Ciel slid his cock into him slowly, as if he were taking a virgin, setting up a deep, slow rhythm, so that Sebastian could feel every inch of Ciel's length sliding in and out of him. He gave a long keening whine, bucking his hips. Ciel was being so loving, sweetly smoothing back Sebastian's hair. Sebastian groaned softly as Ciel hit his prostate, bucking slightly.

"I do love you, Sebastian," murmured Ciel, pulling almost entirely out before slamming back in.

Sebastian groaned, "Love you too, Ciel," he gasped. He rarely called Ciel by his first name, usually only during moments of intimacy such as this one. He grabbed the other man's hips, slamming deep into him. Sebastian moaned. "Please," he whned, "i need to see you."

Ciel groaned at his words, pulling out, and flipping him onto his back, so they were facing one another, Sebastian looking up at him with adoring red eyes gleaming in the dark theater. Ciel drew him desperately into a passionate kiss. They joined there on the floor. Kissing passionate, desperate, arms locked round each other as Ciel buried himself in the raven tressed beauty beneath him.

"I... ah," gasped Sebastian, clawing at his Master's back, "Ciel... god, right there, right there... please don't stop."

Ciel loved the sound of him like that, he dug his fingernails into that soft flesh and slammed into him, kissing him passionately.

"You _are mine_," he growled, biting at the side of the other man's neck, claiming him, using him.

Sebastian bucked, and cried out blissfully. "I'm yours," he agreed, long legs wrapping around Ciel's waist. His breathing hitched, as Ciel wrapped long fingers around his cock.

"Please... oh god," he cried out. They lost themselves together, tangled limbs and turquoise taffeta .

Pleasure was rising, building, overwhelming. "Ciel, Ciel... I love you, I love you," cried Sebastian.

"I love you," replied Ciel, rhythmic, throbbing. He stroked Sebastian's cock, desperate.

"I-I'm going to..." gasped Sebastian struggling for breath, and the suddenly they were. Pleasure overflowed, white and gold. Backs arching to match the bowl of the sky, the curve of cupid's bow. The were taut, every nerve alight with pleasure, shocking through them. They shuddered and sobbed and panted raggedly with the raw intensity of their shared orgasm, trembling in one another's arms.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," whispered words from two mouths. They belonged with one another, they were utterly utterly right for one another as they panted, sweaty and spent on the theater floor, Ciel kissing ever inch of skin he could reach. Finally they recovered themselves and stood, Sebastian smoothing his skirts.

"That was wonderful, you were wonderful," murmured Sebastian, affectionately stroking the other man's hair.

"You too, love, you too," said Ciel, tucking himself back intro his trousers.

Sebastian licked his lips, and takes the mirror from his dainty little purse, for having just been fucked, he looked remarkably composed, his hair a bit mussed, his cheeks flushed and glowing, but generally flawless. Ciel helped him restyle his hair, albeit a bit less neatly than before, and stuck the feathers back in as the houselights came up.

"Did you see who Lord Warby brought?" said Sebastian with a smirk as they applauded the mediocre ballet company, "it must be his new mistress, his wife is at least forty."

"My that could cause a scandal, how very useful," said Ciel, an arm around Sebastian's waist as they exited the theater, returning to the carriage, "she must be very knew though, his last mistress left him for some American barely a month ago."

"Did she? I didn't hear about that," said Sebastian curiously. As much as it sounded like catty gossip, this information was terribly important, the loss of a mistress often meant misfortune, someone had found out... or the person in question no longer had the funds to support her, and failure to pay attention to such things could result in loss in social standing, or problems in business.

"She did, Elise something or other," said Ciel with a little shrug, before pecking Sebastian on the cheek, "I wonder what it means."

"I'll do my upmost to find out, my love," said the ex-butler, who's feminine disguise made it far easier for him to keep abreast of the London gossip, "Lord Warby's a close friend of the Prince's you know. Sort of a mentor in debauchery... we should interview him at some point."


	7. Chapter 7 His Wife, The Whore

Author's Note: This chapter is... kinda fluffy, and we get some backstory on how Sebby and Ciel became the wonderfully perverse and happily married couple they are today. Also I love you guys all so much. Thank you for all the reviews and thank you to everyone who's faved this fic. I really do deeply appreciate your readership. I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without your encouragement.

"The question is, darling, how can we get access to Hammsford's girls without alerting his attention... or creating a scandal?" said Ciel steepling his fingers, "I can't very well be seen visiting prostitutes when I have such an exquisitely beautiful wife."

"Well, I can see several possibilities," said Sebastian contemplatively, "You, I, or both of us could dress as prostitutes, or I could dress as a man again and act as a client, after all I doubt anyone would remember me as your previous butler with my hair long and dressed as a gentleman of the upper classes."

"You just want to be allowed to wear trousers."

"...that may play a role in it. I do occasionally miss getting to act like a man," said Sebastian with a little sigh.

"But you're always my man, love, no matter how frilly your dress," said Ciel, stroking his hair, "besides, you take it like a man in bed."

Sebastian chuckled, and nuzzled into the other man's touch. He and Ciel were relaxing, Ciel in blue pinstriped pajamas, and Sebastian in his prettiest nightie, plum and sheer trimmed in black, sheer and flowing, making him look like some glorious Greek deity (god or goddess, it didn't matter), a gloriously dionysian figure in his exquisite androgyny.

"Well in any case," said Ciel, "you dressing as a client only gets us access to one of the girls... though I suppose seeing you all dressed up as a gentleman would be nice, maybe I'll take you out to dinner like that, I do like having you dressed like that occasionally... especially when you're wearing something pretty underneath."

Sebastian chuckled. "I do remember, the first little thing you ever asked me to wear, darling, a pair of wine colored silk knickers," he said, smiling in amusement "all trimmed in black lace. We'd become lovers that week, do you remember?"

Ciel smiled, "I told you that your hair was getting long, but that I didn't want you to cut it," he said with a chuckle, "The way it looked dangling around your shoulders... and your bangs constantly falling against your lips... irresistible, and when you lent forward to take away the tea tray, I grabbed you by the hair and kissed you."

"You did," agreed Sebastian, remembering the look of wide eyed shock that had appeared on his face on that day, two years ago now, was it? A nineteen year old Ciel had grabbed him by the hair and kissed him. The minute Sebastian had recovered from the shock he'd kissed back, and it had resulted in Sebastian being bent over a desk, spanked, and thoroughly fucked. Ciel had told him "I've wanted to do that to you for years," and Sebastian had just smirked, and buried his nose in Ciel's long hair. which smelled of orange exotic spices from his shampoo.

Then of course had come the knickers, Ciel had had to order him into them, but being the somewhat vain creature that he was when he saw how good he'd looked in them, he'd been happy to wear the maid's uniform Ciel had purchased a week later for Sebastian to serve his tea in, or the corsets and so on and so fourth until someone asked a pointed question about Ciel's unmarried state at which point after a long talk with Sebastian, and a surprisingly emotional declaration of love from Ciel they'd come up with the plan him marrying Sebastian, as it saved time, and would legitimize their affair and any offspring it might have resulted in, should they be inclined to have any (demon biology isn't quite like that of humans, and Sebastian was quite capable of bearing Ciel children or vice versa should they have decided to have any)

"In any case," said Ciel, "I think it would be best if we were both to dress as prostitutes, simply because there's safety in numbers, and I don't like the idea of letting my darling wife enter a den of sin alone... and I don't like the idea of putting on a dress if you're not there wearing one with me."

"Spiteful."

"Maybe a bit, but safety in numbers you know, darling, I wouldn't want your virtue soiled," he said with a smirk, "and besides I doubt you'd let me go alone."

"Of course not," said Sebastian, smiling, "especially not in a place like that."

"You'll have to wear a wig of course, I can't have anyone recognizing you as my wife, it would create far too great a scandal."

"Of course, darling," he said with a little nod, "if I recall you're fond of the silvery blonde one?"

"Mhm, you do look nice with that white blonde," said Ciel brushing his fingers through his husband's long silky locks, his piece-y fringe framing his fine features and full lips beautifully.

Yes, Sebastian was stunning, then again he had grown into a similarly breath taking long silvery blue hair that hung to the middle of his back and elegant angular patrician features, not to mention a tall slim form that was just a tiny bit broader than Sebastian's slender frame. He did rather enjoy being taller than his pretty demon, not by much, just two or three inches, but it was quire enough.

"Hmm," purred Sebastian with a smirk, "what are we going to have you wear?"

"That would be the first thought you jump to," said Ciel with a laugh.

"Mmm, but you do look so exquisite in a dress," he said with a smirk, "and besides, you know you like the attention you get."

"I like the attention I get from you, you're like some hopelessly besotted lady's maid," he said with a laugh, "always looking for a chance to get under my petticoats. You get almost as bad as Meirin when I put on a skirt."

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh come now, darling, I'm not that bad,"

"Not quite," said Ciel with a laugh, "hmm, I think I'll wear the mint green raw silk dress with the bustle... you know the one, and you should wear the lilac colored gown with the mermaid hobble skirt."

Sebastian nodded, one of his favorites, it made Ciel look like some graceful bird of paradise, however at the comment on what he was to wear he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's practical should we need to escape?"

"Oh, it's not... you might just have to tear off the lower portion of the skirt if we need to make a quick exit," said Ciel with an evil glint in his eye, "that is really my only problem with skirts you know, they just don't show enough leg... maybe I ought to make you go about in shorts like Alois's..."

"As you wish, darling, though obviously it would be improper for me to do so in public."

"This is true... and I suspect your bulge would show, we could always invent a shorter skirt," said Ciel with a smirk, imagining something that left those long shapely legs on display, showing off stockings and just a hint of creamy skin contrasting with the straps of a garter belt.

"In any case," said Sebastian, licking his lips, "this should be an interesting assignment at least."

Later, on a foggy night in London's entertainment district Sebastian and Ciel made their way along a dimly lit alleyway towards Hammsford's brothel. Sebastian in blue contacts and a wavy white blonde wig that framed his face prettily. Ciel had his hair curled and elegantly pinned up, an arm around Sebastian's waist as he walked, hampered by high heels and that ridiculously tight skirt, thankfully it flared out at the knee giving him a bit of room around his calves, but it was still a terrible trial to walk in. Of course, he didn't complain. Sebastian didn't complain, he did as he was told, efficiently and with consummate skill, and if what he was told was to wear an excessively tight skirt and totter around London's seedier back alleys in a pair of ludicrous heels he would damn well do it perfectly.

"I do feel a bit bad forcing you to wear that," said Ciel, smirking at him, "but it makes your derriere look so delicious I don't feel too bad."

Sebastian chuckled as they approached the brothel, where they were lead straightaway to the madame, an aging beauty with long grey streaked chestnut hair worn up and a high necked gown of emerald green.

"My name is Tabitha Sweet," she said, "and you say your names are Sally-Ann and Robin... hmm, well you're both very pretty. Are you girls new to the industry."

"Yes, ma'am," said Ciel "we're sisters... and our mother died recently and now we have to fend for ourselves."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, just last week," he said sadly, "she wouldn't have wanted us to wear mourning garb, she always said we looked prettiest in bright color."

"That's very sweet," said Tabitha, "I think we can set you two girls up here. You're not virgins right?"

Ciel chuckled. "No of course not."

"Good, good, two girls as tall as yourselves might be best suited to our masochistic clientele, they like tall women, so I'll put you two in charge of the dungeon room, it's lucky you came by, Greta, our last dominatrix just ran off to get married," she said.

"The dungeon room," said Ciel, looking rather pointedly at Sebastian, "that sounds _most _interesting, like that book, The Venus In Furs?"

"Yes, very much like that, we can lend you basic fetish attire to start with, but you'll have to buy your own once you have some money."

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. Sweet," said Sebastian, producing his suitcase, "Robin and I had a wealthy lover who enjoyed that sort of thing, so we're very well equipped in that department... we come as a set you know," he added, leaning fawningly against Ciel.

"My my, you two will be popular, in any case when you have a client I'll escort him up here, feel free to socialize with the other girls, Wednesdays are slow usually, so you'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with the other girls. Here are the keys to the dungeon room, the changing room is just through the iron maiden, feel free to bathe, nap, and so on in there."

"Yes, ma'am," said Ciel, taking the key as she took their leave of them. The room was thoroughly decked out like a torture chamber, stone walled with floggers of various lengths and materials hanging on a long rack, a chest held more implements of torture, gags and cuffs, blindfolds, whartenburg wheels, ropes, and other useful odds and ends, there were various pieces of ominous looking placed about the room, a saint Andrew's cross, a throne on an elevated platform, a suspension rig with a winch for hanging naughty submissives in the air. Had Ciel been less committed to his duties he probably would have ordered Sebastian to strip and get on his knees right then. Of course they had their own dungeon at home, but it was always fun to experiment with new toys.

"We should go interview the other girls," said Ciel with a smirk, "after we do that I think I might want to... enjoy this room a bit, with you."

"Are you sure that's wise, mistress?" asked Sebastian smirking slightly, "we might be discovered."

"I'll lock the door," said Ciel with a wicked smirk, "I think I rather like you blonde, it makes you look so... inappropriately innocent."


	8. Chapter 8: His Wife, In The Dungeon

Warning: The following chapter contains some particularly graphically violent sex, it's done out of love, but it involves acts that would not be safe to preform on a human being, specifically anal without prep, and face slapping. Please do not try these at home.

Author's Note: I'm very flattered by the big response to the last chapter. That's a lot more reviews than I normally get in one day. I really appreciate all of my readers, and I hope this chapter is an enjoyable read for you all. As to Sebastian and Ciel having babies. That may happen, but first they have a case to solve. Also, yes in the previous chapter, Sebastian is in fact wearing historically inaccurate colored contact lenses (wearable contact lenses first became available around 1887, I'm not sure when colored ones first showed up), however in the manga and anime car phones make an appearance and those didn't show up until the 1950s, and the particular style of car they were driving wouldn't have been around until the 1930s and they were Italian Mafia members which makes no damn sense in that place/era at all, so basically anachronism is pretty much standard in universe. I mean their clothes are a mishmash of eras and their lingerie isn't truly period correct either, nor is the fact that Sebastian is wearing makeup, just wanted to clear that up to prevent myself from contributing to the spread of internet misinformation and maybe make this slightly educational or something.

I thank you all for reading my insane babbling, it means a lot to me.

They talked to some of the girls, about the disappearances, asking if they ever got any royal coming in, and other pieces of information pertinent to the case, all of course interspersed with chatter about the latest French fashions, court gossip and other trivialities, not wanting to arouse suspicion. They learnt that the girls that had gone missing had all been redheads, but their personalities had differed greatly from meek and retiring to bold and brash, there were impoverished aristocrats and workman's daughters in the lot. They also found out that the prince seemed to have a preference for redheads. Had they all seen the prince? The other girls didn't seem to know. When asked about letters they heard some of the girls hadn't even known how to write. Were the girls being taken to prevent them from revealing the mastermind of the plot? It was all very puzzling.

They did however find out that the girls had all seemed distinctly odd in the few days before they'd disappeared and had been ones to keep to themselves before that, and the day before they'd all gone out with an unseen gentleman caller whom they'd seemed unusually eager to see. An odd turn of events to be sure. Ciel smiles slightly as he leads Sebastian back to the dungeon room. They'd learned a lot, particularly from a chatty blonde called Emma who's brother was a naval officer. But that was no longer the point as Ciel quickly brought Sebastian to the dungeon, and locked the door. The room really was lovely, a fantasy torture chamber in black and pink, a mixture of courtly elegance and sin.

"Now then," said Ciel with a smirk, pulling the long blonde wig from Sebastian's head, and letting his dark hair tumble down his back, free from its confines, gleaming and beautiful. Sebastian could feel the energy coming off his husband, feral and sensual and absolutely wicked.

"Hmmm," purred Ciel, stroking the the silken tresses, "shall I treat you like a whore?" he mused, stroking his back, beginning to unbutton his dress.

"You are _so _beautiful, Sebastian," purred Ciel, running his hands over the lithe body in front of him, causing the raven haired man to shudder. Ciel's hands on him _did_ things to him, sensitized his skin and drove him half mad through desire, "I almost want to lock you away like one of those sheik's wives, so that no one else can see... all this." Ciel gestured to Sebastian's flawless body.

Sebastian flushed slightly, heat rising in him at the flattery. His exquisite Ciel never failed to get him hard as stone. "You know what you do to me... especially dressed like that," said Sebastian looking Ciel over and licking his lips.

"You really are a twisted thing, aren't you, pet?" purred Ciel as he slipped the dress off Sebastian, the fabric rustling soft as falling leafs.

"Unquestionably, darling," said the demon with a smirk. Ciel smirked back, he did so love his cocky demon.

"Getting cocky, are we, pet?" purred Ciel, suddenly eager to remind Sebastian of his place.

"Maybe a bit," purred Sebastian with a chuckle, "I think I might need you to teach me a lesson."

Ciel grinned. "Strip, slut," he demanded, eyes gleaming as he watched his pretty husband slide out of his tight dress, revealing the lilac silk shot with silver corset trimmed in silver, its iridescent soft color palette looked glorious on him. The exquisite grey lace knickers that did jaw dropping things for his shapely rear.

The sheer silk stockings, the garter belt, his feet in delicate grey silk pumps, with lilac ribbons.

"Delicious," said Ciel with a smirk, drawing his husband into a long desperate kiss, "you do know well what I like," purred the blue haired man as he moved Sebastian towards the suspension rig.

He smirked. "Hmm, you're going to be my captive princess for tonight," said Ciel with a wicked grin, "and I'm going to be your wicked queen," he added, locking Sebastian's hands into the cuffs, yanking his head back and biting into the alabaster skin of his neck until he tasted his sweet coppery blood. Passion, this was passion, burning and red hot between them.

Finally Ciel pulled back, moving to undress, slowly letting his dress slip off to reveal his slim form in mint green, and black striped corset, black fishnet stockings, and knickers, and black high button boots. It suited him absolutely perfectly, and Sebastian's cock leapt at the very sight of Ciel, wicked grin and lingerie. Ciel smirked in response,

"Seeing me like this, just drives you wild, doesn't it?" purred Ciel, looking Sebastian over, "because you know I only dress like this to tease you, to get naughty thoughts racing through that pretty head of yours. I can bring you willingly to your knees because I know exactly how to drive you wild."

Sebastian watched, dry mouthed and desperate in his bonds. Something about the juxtaposition of Ciel's lean deliciously male form, with the corset made Ciel look surreal, powerful, wicked. He walked as if every inch of the ground was under his personal employ and they just _loved_ being stepped on.

Sebastian groaned softly, as Ciel explored the room, picking up and testing this flogger, or that whip, twitching at the delicious sound of leather against flesh as Ciel tried them on the palm of his hand. Ciel was good at this, this menacing panther walk, circling his helpless prey.

"Now, pet what _shall_ we do with you?" said the blue haired man, walking over, and tilting Sebastian's chin up, examining his captive. He was glorious like that, wrists suspended overhead, forcing him onto tiptoe, displaying his tall slim form to great advantage, "and how much will it piss you off, if I call you princess?" he added smirking at Sebastian.

Sebastian gave a little glare. "You know I hate that," he said. The pretty demon didn't mind the feminine attire, managing the servants, being called Ciel's wife, however something about the way the word 'princess' rolled off the silvery haired man's tongue never failed to piss him off and upset his pride... and of course, part of him liked it, liked that Ciel could push his buttons, piss him off, turn him on, bend him over, and have him however he wanted, begging or growling.

Ciel just chuckled, before something shifted, an idea seemingly coming to him. He looked exquisite in the dimly lit space. The air was scented with incense, night, and danger. Sebastian licked his lips. Ciel slid off the panties, gratified to see a wet spot on the front.

"Why, you little _slut_," he purred, "you're soaking wet already. You haven't the slightest bit of self control do you, whore?"

He selected a spreader bar, cuffing Sebastian's legs, forcing them wide apart, making him display himself, presenting that shapely rear for Ciel's admiration.

"You really are lovely though," purred Ciel, picking up a couple of fine butter soft black leather floggers and giving one an experimental swing, testing the weight, before swinging them in the figure eight florentine pattern, smirking. These would certainly do. He moved in behind Sebastian, lifting his hair and pushing it gently over his shoulder. Sebastian gave the tiniest shudder at the gleaming black silk sliding over the ivory pale skin of his shoulder, and then the ghostly touch of Ciel's lips on that velvety skin. Sebastian trembled, moaning oh so softly at that barely there kiss. Ciel chuckled, he loved the way Sebastian's body responded to even his slightest touch. He trailed feather light kisses along the alabaster column of his neck, drawing soft gasps from Sebastian's throat.

"You're far too pretty for your own good," purred the silvery haired man, lightly palming Sebastian's cock, and swiping up a little bit of precum and popping the digit into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian purred at the taste, eyes falling half shut. Ciel nuzzled Sebastian's hair, it smelled of neroli oil and gardenia, a lush exotic scent that never failed to bring a smile to Ciel's lips. "And you smell bloody delicious. I swear you couldn't be more perfectly designed to be a pretty little plaything," he whispered into the ex-butler's ear.

"And I'm all yours, master," murmured Sebastian hanging his head forward hair falling in his face. Ciel chuckled. "Oh, I haven't even begun to play with you yet, love," he said drawing back and giving Sebastian's derriere a light smack with one of the floggers drawing a soft gasp of surprise from the raven haired man.

Ciel loved watching him, and he landed another slightly firmer smack, the leather making a profoundly satisfying noise as it connected with that lovely white skin. Sebastian gave a long keening moan, as Ciel started to move the floggers in a figure eight motion, landing blow after blow on that shapely rear. The pale skin quickly flushed to a lovely rosy pink, as Sebastian wiggled and moaned, achingly hard. The bright sting of each stroke of the flogger sending jolts of need straight to his weeping cock.

"Ciel," cried Sebastian as Ciel landed a particularly cruel stroke, shaking in his bonds, twisting to look at his lover.

"Please," begged the raven haired man, "please."

"Whatever you say, princess," purred Ciel, massaging the abused bottom.

Sebastian just whined, bucking into the touch, ignoring the irritating pet name. Ciel was glad that Sebastian's corset was an underbust, as he reached to tweak a nipple, rolling the pink bud between his fingers until it pebbled and Sebastian whimpered. He loved seeing that flat perfectly male chest and that nipped in waist. Loved playing with his lover's hyper-sensitive body.

'

Sebastian tilted his head back, whimpering and bucking against Ciel.

"You want it badly now, don't you?" purred the silvery blue haired man.

"Yes," said Sebastian, trembling slightly. Need poured through him, he'd never needed anyone like he needed Ciel. "Please." His voice was rough with need, as he slumped against his cuffs, unable to support himself, too much exquisite passion. Ciel smiled almost tender then, turning his head to kiss him passionately on the mouth, fingers threading through black silk hair. He smacked his ass again drawing a snarl of pleasure from the raven haired demon. God, he was in love with Sebastian, this writhing wicked unearthly beauty twisting and shuddering in his bonds, and all for Ciel. All that sinful loveliness belonged to him and only him.

He growled, grip tightening on the other man's waist, "Mine," he purred, voice rough and sinful, the voice of a devil priest intoning some mantra to his dark god.

He released Sebastian's wrists, and dragged the man, legs still forced wide, throwing him onto the the large elegant bed, as Sebastian clawed desperately at Ciel's back. He bucked his hips against him, animalistic, raw. Ciel loved him like this, loved making the usually so composed man lose control.

He flipped Sebastian over, smirking at the welts he'd left, and the ex-butler struggled actually struggled, fighting for control. Ciel groaned, pinning his lover with one hand, trailing fiery kisses over milky skin, grinding his hips against the other man's and it was soon unclear whether Sebastian was trying to free himself from Ciel's grasp, or simply arching, begging with his body for more.

"Bloody hell," whined the ex-butler, as Ciel unbound him, so he could wrap his leg's around his husband's waist grinding eagerly against him. He was so desperate by then, he felt he'd come if Ciel even touched him properly, skin flushed. He bucked, still struggling for control, even if he was going to bottom, tonight he felt like fighting for it to be on his terms. Ciel grinned, he did love it when his husband got like this, fighting him for top position.

Ciel pinned his hands, long fingers closing around slim wrists, and leant in to whisper "I am going to make you regret this," as tenderly as any sweet nothing purred between more normal lovers.

"Do it," purred Sebastian grinning up at him, hellfire in those fine ruby eyes, a smile playing on his full lips. Ciel grabbed lube and slicked up his cock, sex would be painful for Sebastian without prep, possibly even bloody, but he was a demon and would be just fine by morning. Besides, his lovely devil liked it when it hurt.

Sebastian's eyes widened lips parting, realizing what Ciel was about to do. "M-master," he said, a hint of... was that _fear_ in his voice? Of course it wasn't real fear, just playacting for Ciel's benefit, but it made the blue haired man ache.

He growled, grabbing Sebastian's hair with one hand, and guiding his cock into that impossibly tight hole with the other. His demon screamed, arching off the bed, it hurt god it hurt until he saw stars crashing down around them. Ciel smacked him across the face.

"Shut your mouth, slut," he growled, not giving the raven haired man a moment to adjust. Sebastian sobbed, not sure if he what he felt was agony or ecstasy, bucking against Ciel, struggling like a bird caught by a cat in his husband's grasp. It felt so good, the world rocked on its access, dizzying. "Ciel," he gasped, wide red eyes. He felt as if he was being torn apart, ripped to shreds by the other man. He cried out brokenly, and Ciel let him cling to him, as he slammed into the shuddering Sebastian. He was wild. Sebastian was _his _goddamnit, and he was never... never going to let him go.

Sebastian arched his back, pleasure overwhelming pain, as he clutched at Ciel.

"Sebastian," groaned, Ciel, lifting those slim hips, sliding in to the very hilt, burying himself in his lover's glorious body. Everything shuddered, his world shuddered as he closed his eyes for a moment feeling all that was Sebastian enveloping him, taking him in deep. Sebastian moaned, bucking his hips, a needy wreck, clinging to Ciel like he was drowning in desire. Ciel had never been able to hold back when Sebastian got like that, how could anyone resist the desperation gleaming in those blood red eyes, the expression on that inhumanly beautiful face. He thrust in deep, withdrawing until only the head of his cock remained in the other man, slamming back in to the hilt.

Sebastian bucked, as Ciel wrapped a knowing hand around his cock, stroking in time with hard thrusts. Faster, harder, more, and oh god they were so close. Sebastian could feel it coming. Consciousness resonated like a harp string, sounding the note of pleasure, sending it trembling inexpressibly wonderful through Sebastian's slender frame. He cried out, slipping into the demonic tongue, cursing and sobbing Ciel's name like a holy word. Ciel ached for it, groaned, and gasped, cock throbbing with bliss, but he wasn't going to come, not before Sebastian.

That hand on his cock, Sebastian shuddered. The look in Ciel's eye, desire burning ferociously bright. He'd never admit how much he loved this, how much he loved to be claimed. He loved how utterly possessive Ciel was. He _belonged _to Ciel, with Ciel and that was beautiful, perfect exquisitely wonderful.

"You're mine," growled Ciel, and Sebastian could take no more, pleasure overwhelmed him. He came sobbing with pleasure, bloody tears of bliss on pale cheeks.

"I'm yours, I'm yours," he gasped, shaking like a leaf under the other man, muscles clenching, cataclysmic apocalyptic pleasure. Pleasure beyond words, beyond worlds, as Ciel followed suit, spilling his seed inside Sebastian with a howl of perfect ecstasy. He thrust in a few final times, before he collapsed atop the other man, panting as Sebastian slid his arms around his husband.

"I love you," murmured Ciel once he'd regained his breath.

"Love you too," said Sebastian, kissing the top of his head.

"We just had sex in a brothel... we should probably put our clothes back on," said Ciel, after nuzzling Sebastian's neck for a moment. After that, they both promptly got dressed, and returned to their waiting carriage.

-TBC-

I hope you all enjoyed this profoundly smutty chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9: His Wife Gets A Lead

Author's Note: So now we have some plot. To answer a question, I was indeed planning a scene in which Ciel bottoms in the near future (either before or after the one where I actually get Sebastian completely naked and may actually allow him to wear *gasp* man clothes.) I'm also debating whether to have Oscar Wilde make a cameo. Also I'm sorry that this took so long, I'm moving and I'm going through a rough breakup.

Sebastian looked dejectedly across the pile of notes and letters, photographs of the missing girls, names dates of birth, employment history and family. He wore only a dressing gown and simple pajama bottoms, his hair pulled into a little bun, bare chested. He stroked the cat in his lap, one of the convenient things about Ciel being a demon was of course his allergy to cats had disappeared and Sebastian was now free to keep a few of his favorite animals around the house. This one was a small blue point siamese named Bombalurina.

He smiled slightly. She was a comfort. Ciel was pouring over papers, glancing occasionally at Sebastian.

"We should speak to Lord Warby," said Sebastian with a sigh, letting his hair down and running his fingers through it, "or perhaps you should speak with Lord Warby... he might be reticent with a lady present."

Ciel chuckled, coming over to lean into Sebastian. "But you, my dear, are no lady," he purred into the other man's ear.

"That doesn't change the fact that Lord Warby might be reluctant to talk to me," he said with a little smile.

"Then again, I don't really want to be seen talking to him on my own," said Ciel stroking his chin, "or I suppose we could put you in the blonde wig again... he might not talk to a lady, but he'd certainly talk to _that_ sort of lady."

"Darling, if you put me in that position, I shall never be able to forgive you," said Sebastian looking distinctly unhappy about that idea.

"Oh you know I wouldn't do that to you," said Ciel with a laugh "we both know our policy on sex for information."

"Only if we're both there, and they're pretty?"

"Exactly, shame I was so young when we met that nun... she was quite pretty," said Ciel with a smirk. Admittedly, he didn't so much mind women as prefer men in general and Sebastian in particular. Sebastian's beauty and Ciel's love were such that to Ciel all others male, female or otherwise paled in comparison.

And then suddenly it came to him.

"Darling, we don't have to talk to Lord Warby himself, in fact we should probably avoid doing that, we don't want to arouse his suspicions after all," said Ciel with a smile, "you get along with Bettina don't you?" he asked, referring to Lord Warby's wife.

"Yes... I can't believe we didn't think of it before," said Sebastian in shock, the solution was so clear. One did have to be so careful handling people in society... well until one was sure of their guilt, then killing them was fairly simple being the Queen's watchdog and all.

"I'll invite her for tea, it is about time we caught up," said Sebastian thoughtfully. Bettina Warby was... very fond of Sebastian. At times Sebastian wondered if Bettina Warby wasn't of sapphic leanings, with the way she played with his hair and sat excessively close to him at every opportunity. Then again... a lot of people seemed to react to Sebastian like that regardless of what he was wearing.

They phoned the Warby household and arranged for Bettina to visit for that Friday. Sebastian had a particularly spectacular tea prepared, cream cakes, and current scones. Meilin was sent for fresh baked bread, and Bard was tasked with preparing the cucumber sandwiches (which didn't require cooking thank goodness), and Finny had been asked to gather flowers for an arrangement from the back garden (which was thankfully invisible from the front of the house), Grell was locked in a closet to prevent him from misbehaving, and Chivesly had been told to sit very still and think about his faults until Tanaka could supervise him. Sebastian had arranged the table in the rose garden's gazebo as it was a pretty day, and knowing Chivesly would probably have made a mess of things, or set it for dinner instead of tea, or used the wrong tableware, and gotten himself dressed in an elegant tea gown of black and white striped cotton, trimmed with black ribbons and black silk roses, his hair left down and topped with a pretty black picture gat decked with white roses. Ciel was out tending to business, and so the stage was set, for a charming tea... and some light interrogation.

Lady Warby's carriage arrived around three that afternoon, footmen letting out the woman in question. She was a tall swan like woman, with masses of red gold hair and striking dark blue eyes, she wore a pale blue frock trimmed in ivory ruffles, and her features had a spare scandinavian beauty. Despite her high status and her husband's infamy, Lady Bettina Warby was a kind woman, if a bit over talkative, and less than perfectly circumspect. Though, Sebastian suspected her loose tongue would serve him well today.

"Lady Warby!" he called enthusiastically, when she was lead to the tea table, "what a pretty dress."

"Oh, thank you, I just got it, I've been dying for an excuse to wear it," she said with a little laugh. Sebastian nodded, as much as he enjoyed fashion, there were moments when he really did find polite conversation deadly boring.

"How have you been?" asked Sebastian.

"Oh, I'm well, we've been building a new greenhouse, and since... well I really shouldn't say, but I trust you... so I will, since his lordship's been so distracted with his new mistress I've really been allowed to do as I like," said Bettina with a slightly mischievous smile. How she did love gossip, even when it was about her own husband. Sebastian feigned surprise, and prurient interest.

"Oh does he?" said Sebastian with a look of interest.

"Yes, little Russian thing, she barely speaks from what I hear, I think that's what he likes about her, but he's been out so much lately, I barely see him at home," she said, not looking even slightly displeased about this fact.

"You look so happy," said Sebastian with a laugh, "I take it you enjoy having his attentions focused elsewhere?"

"Lord yes," said Bettina sipping her tea, "mm this is excellent, earl grey is it? In any case, I do like anything that keeps him from home, our marriage isn't like yours. You married a dashing exquisite man your own age for love, my marriage was arranged when I was just a child, he's fifteen years older than me you know," she finished wrinkling her nose in distaste "still one's duty is one's duty, isn't it so?"

"Very true," said Sebastian "at least he's keeping himself otherwise occupied, I suppose in some odd way that's good of him."

Bettina laughed again. "Well I suppose it is, he really has been different since he met her though," she said, tilting her head to the side, "always locked in his study, but he never does anything related to his business anymore, and he doesn't leave his files about. I suspect he's hiding something, obviously it's not the mistress, and all the money's in order, so I suppose it's nothing to worry about,"

Sebastian nodded, not wanting to interrupt her once he'd gotten her on the right train of thought, nibbling a cucumber sandwich.

"Probably not," he said a moment later when she paused, "despite his peccadillos his lordship would never do anything to jeopardize his position."

"Too true," said Bettina enthusiastically, "he is terribly conscious of that. Then again, so am I more's the pity, or I'd go live by myself in Paris, and be dreadfully bohemian."

Sebastian nodded empathetically. '_Well well, wasn't that interesting? Out all the time, and hiding something... but could it really be lord Warby' _he thought to himself, even as he listened to Bettina prattle. However when he turned his attention back to her she was giving him a rather interesting look.

"And have loads of affairs with pretty French woman," said Bettina with a wink. Sebastian feigned shock.

"Bettina," he said in mock reproach, "what a thing to say."

"It really is a shame you like your husband so much," said Bettina with a laugh.

Sebastian shook his head. "This isn't the sort of conversation one ought to have at tea," he said, taking another scone.

Bettina nodded. "Probably not, but oh since Winston's been busy I've just felt so wonderfully wonderfully free," she said, referring to her husband.

"Even so," said Sebastian, "you have a son to care for."

"I know, and I do," said Bettina with a smile, her son Ferdinand was the light of her life, a sweet boy of eight, "I suppose he's what keeps me from leaving, not that I mind... well that and the garden."

"Indeed, you do have a lovely garden," agreed Sebastian with a slight smile. Bettina's garden was considered one of the finest in England, and her son's passion for rare orchids was something he'd inherited from her. Their shared interest created a special bond between mother and son.

"I've been creating a special new breed of orchid for my sister's birthday, I'm calling it _Titania's Bower,_" said Bettina, speaking as enthusiastically about flowers as she had a moment ago about Paris and affairs.

Eventually of course Bettina took her leave as she was preparing for guests at her country estate, at which point Sebastian went in to find Ciel sitting in the drawing room with a pile of notes grinning like a cheshire cat.

"What do you look so pleased about?" said Sebastian raising an eyebrow.

"Well my beautiful wife's finished her tea," said Ciel with a laugh, "but besides that? I just got rather an interesting telephone call from Lau."

"Oh?" said Sebastian, willing to suspend sharing his own interesting information to hear this.

"Mhm," said Ciel with a grin, coming up behind Sebastian and wrapping his arms around the raven haired man's waist, nuzzling into his ear to purr "Someone's been buying up _all_ the opium they can lately. Price's are rising and people are _quite_ upset," he added, offering a nip on Sebastian's neck.

"Wanna know what I found out, darling?" purred Sebastian, turning towards Ciel to wrap his around the other man's neck.

"Of course," he said, smirking.

"Well for one, Bettina's affections lead towards the sapphic, and for two Lord Warby's been out rather a lot, _and _seems to be hiding something since his new mistress came around."

"You don't think-" said Ciel.

"That it might be Lord Warby? Well he doesn't seem like he'd be hard to manipulate under the right circumstances, but there'd have to be someone forcing him," replied Sebastian.

"We ought to investigate the mistress... and of course attempt to find out who's been buying all that opium."

"Well, I suppose we could pretend to have some opium to sell, and we'll look into the mistress's background," replied the ex-butler, "this is starting to getting exciting."

"Very true," purred Ciel, hands sliding up and down the other man's sides, "hmm, maybe we'll end up having to fight someone... I do so miss seeing you in action. It really had been too long since we've had a case. I do love joining you in combat."

"Well you know, I'll always have your back, love," said Sebastian, giving Ciel's rear a little squeeze.

"And I'll always have your backside," said Ciel winking, "and your back."

"I remember when you were younger, and used to end up tied up all the time," said Sebastian, "and of course now I'm the one who ends up tied up all the time."

"Yes, but you like that," said Ciel.

"Only when you do it," said Sebastian.

-TBC-

Reviews and favorites are as always deeply appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10: His Wife, The Drug Lord

Author's Note: So I'm currently reading a novel in which Oscar Wilde solves mysteries, and it's proving quite an inspiration. I'd really love to hear some people's speculations on how the mystery will turn out (I know already of course, but I want to hear what you guys think. Also I'm really amazed by how popular this fic has been. It's rare that anything I write gets the attention this has. I'm especially surprised considering that this fic doesn't have a beta (yet, anyone interested?) and going back and reading through I've noticed a few errors (which I plan to go back and fix when I get a chance). In any case thank you all so much. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ciel lounged on a sofa in his smoking jacket reading through the report on the mistress. Sebastian was up getting ready for his role as a drug lord later that evening. He'd opted for rather rakish bohemian attire. His shirt was a loose open piratical thing that left more perfect chest on display than any gentleman would expose, necklaces dangling tantalizingly on the bare skin, his long hair down, a scarf tied through the belt loop of the mind bogglingly tight trousers, high heeled boots, and a full skirted brocade jacket, with earrings in his ears, and rings on every finger. He'd rimmed his eyes with kohl, and sauntered in, presenting himself to Ciel. "How do I look?" he purred, leaning languidly in the door frame, a wicked smirk on his lips. He knew exactly how he looked, exquisitely wild, untamed and sultry.<p>

Ciel lifted his gaze, eyes widening in surprise. It had been so long since he'd seen the other man in dressed like a man, and he'd never seen him quite like this before. Sebastian's suits had always been neat, proper, well cut, and flattering, but terribly proper. Like this Sebastian looked... sinful. He flicked his hair back.

"Well?" said the raven haired man, and Ciel laughed.

"You look like sin," said Ciel, smirking back at him, dropping the file on the coffee table, and walking over to Sebastian, grabbing him by the waist, pulling him in close, pressing his hips against the other man's.

Sebastian purred, lifting his chin up slightly. "So," he said, slipping an arm around Ciel's waist. "I take it you like it then?" he said, raising an eyebrow, his voice sliding easily from upper class tones, to something that might have been Irish by way of Cockney, but it was hard to say. It was a wall travelled accent, suggesting time spent at sea, and Ciel was surprised at Sebastian's ability to so perfectly imitate a different sort of person all together. He'd have to make a note of that interesting little fact for later... should he find himself in the mood for a bit of role playing.

"Indeed," said Ciel, taking Sebastian's chin in hand, and running the tip of his thumb over that lusciously full lower lip, "you look like some pirate captain I've just captured," he added with a chuckle.

"Oh?" said Sebastian, keeping the accent up, amused.

"Yes. If you were a pirate captain, darling," purred Ciel, looking at him intently, "I would use my influence to keep you, and I would bring you home and use you as my personal fuck toy. You'd be a proud creature, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," said Sebastian with a little smile, as Ciel threaded his fingers through the inky black mane.

"I'd break you," said Ciel, pressing his husband up against a wall, "I'd take you, and fuck you senseless and beat you bloody, until all that pride was gone, and you were completely mine," he purred, his mismatched eyes meeting Sebastian's crimson. Sebastian laughed.

"I don't break easily," he said, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Well, it wouldn't be any fun if you did," said Ciel chuckling.

"So... what about the mistress?" asked the ex-butler, changing the subject.

"She's Russian, daughter of disgraced Russian gentry. Her father committed treason, was selling information to the French to pay off gambling debts," he said with a wave of his hand, "her name is Natalia Ivanova. She's nineteen, and was brought over a year ago by some second rate poet who fell in love with her when he was traveling. She broke off the engagement the moment she got to Britain and has been kept by one powerful man or another ever since."

Sebastian nodded. "Right then," he said, "and so we've got the buyers lined up for tonight?"

Ciel nodded. "Lau will be there of course to look them over, you looked over the photos of the men who run the cathouses and their underlings?"

"Of course," said Sebastian with a laugh, "what are you wearing?"

"An auburn wig, the street tough clothes, pistols, and a bandage over the eye," he said, "I intend to play the captain's hired muscle. Grell is helping Meirin is get dressed to go with us as arm candy for you. After all, a powerful drug lord can't be seen without a girl or so on his arm."

"...Meirin?" said Sebastian looking more than slightly worried. It wasn't that he doubted her ability to look the part. With the right hairstyle and attire (and her glasses off) she could easily appear to be the sort of languid vamp who spent her time on the arm of a powerful opium dealer, however her ability to _act_ the part was... rather questionable at best. She was too hyperactive, shrill and,... prone to knocking things over to play such a role, to say nothing of her unfortunate propensity for getting nosebleeds when she got close to him. He could only imagine how she'd react to being asked to curl up at his side with him dressed as he was. If he was very lucky she might be kind enough to faint rather than make a spectacle of herself.

"Isn't she a bit... _excitable_ for this?" said the raven haired man, giving Ciel a look that seemed to say, 'are you joking?'

"I gave her a mild sedative to calm her down. She'll still be just as alert as ever, just calmer."

"Ah," said Sebastian, obviously deeply relieved, "well that's alright then."

"You didn't really just think I'd just sic Meirin on you when you're dressed like that," said the silvery haired man with a chuckle.

"One never knows, darling," he said, "you should change, it's getting quite late."

Ciel glanced at his pocket watch, and nodded.

A bit later the party, Sebastian, Ciel, Bard (wearing spectacles and a suit, taking the part of another henchman) and a blushing Meirin set out. It was a good job Meirin was nearly blind without her glasses, as if she'd seen how she'd looked it was entirely possible she'd have refused to come along at all. Her hair was elaborately curled and pinned up, decked with feathers and flowers, and she was wearing little more than underclothing, a peacock blue corset and a skirt hiked up to reveal a startling amount of her stocking clad legs and high button boots. There was a choker at her throat, and her face was painted up like a proper show girl's, eyes black lined, and pouty lips painted a startling crimson. Bard seemed unable to stop staring, until Sebastian smacked him.

"That's no way to look at a lady, now reel your tongue back into your mouth my good man," he said, voice returning for a moment to its commanding 'lady of the house' tone.

"Sorry, ma'am," muttered the cook, rubbing the back of his head.

"And don't call me ma'am," said Sebastian getting right back into character, "do I look like a woman to you?"

"Not right now, but the way your voice goes when you start scolding me sounds like one," said the cook. Sebastian raised his hand again and Bard quailed.

"Er, sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he said hastily, Sebastian, placated chuckled.

"That's better," he said, "now remember, you two just keep quiet. Bard you look imposing and important and Meirin you look like you're not paying attention."

"Yessir," said Meirin eagerly, and Sebastian wondered for a moment if Ciel had given her enough sedative, but she didn't bounce up and down in her seat, so he pushed the worry aside, as the carriage rattled through the cobbled streets of London till they arrived at the dark and seedy address where they were supposed to wait for the clients. It was a rough little inn by the docks where the big ships importing goods from around the world came in, the sort of place frequented by sailors and less reputable folk.

The group walked in without causing a stir, although Sebastian and his party looked a good sight better off than the general crowd at The Red Hand, such people coming in to deal in their ignominious business was not an uncommon occurrence by any means. They spoke to the bar keeper and were sent up to a room on the second floor where a simple dinner of bread, cheese, and cold roast chicken had been laid out.

The room was dimly lit, and the arrangement of the room with its the rather froufrou pink bed clothes, and beaded lampshades suggested it was often used for sordid assignations between sailors and women of ill repute. Still it was warm with a fire burning in the hearth and the chairs were comfortable.

Sebastian made himself comfortable on the sofa. Meirin took her assigned place leaning against Sebastian. The sedative had taken full effect by then, and so she was quite able to play the bedroom eyed femme fatale, lounging against Sebastian, and looking up at him adoringly. Had she had her glasses on, even the sedative wouldn't have been able to stop the nose bleed that would inevitably have ensued.

Sebastian slid his arm around her shoulders, while Ciel practiced looking threatening. They had a large case of perfectly pure Lady Blanc that they'd acquired with the permission of the royal family for this operation, and everyone in the party was well armed. A well paid guard stood in the hall, and they'd been informed of the potential escape routes including a hidden door in the back of the closet, and a trap door under the dresser.

They now left the door open so as to see who was coming along the passage. They didn't have to wait long before the first client appeared. Since the recent events, London's opium dealers had been hungry with all the large suppliers tapped out.

The first was a sandy haired man in a worn bottle green velvet jacket. He looked worn out, and his tired eyes belied his young face.

Sebastian waved him in lazily, sipping from a glass of fine wine, every inch the pirate king. Ciel watched him. Later he'd drag him to bed, still dressed like this, so he could play lord of the realm punishing pirate king. Ciel of course would change into his one of his finest suits, and lounge with a riding crop on his chair with his pirate whore in front of him... bound, on his knees, but for now he would watch Sebastian play his role and play it very nicely indeed.

"And you are?" said Sebastian looking hi over dismissively, fingers tracing the curve of Meirin's shoulder, "I do like to keep track of my appointments," he added with a wry chuckle.

"I'm Jacob Stark, sir," said the man bowing low. His accent was rough, northern.

Sebastian nodded. He was on the list. "And how much would you like, Mister Stark?" he said with an amused smile, "and how much are you willing to pay."

Ciel loved watching his lover like this, loved to see the powerful creature he had as his obedient pet, loved watching him fill the room with his presence.

"Just a baggie or two, demand's been high of course, but I don't have much money what with what's been going on," said Jacob.

Sebastian smirked and nodded. "And tell me," he said, between sips of wine, "Mister Stark, what do you know of what's been going on?" he added raising an eyebrow.

Jacob looked surprised. "Not very much, sir," he said, "just that some gentleman with a pretty face and deep pockets has been buying up well nigh everything that comes into London, sir."

Sebastian nodded.

"Get the man a bag," he said, naming his price and collecting the money, before waving the man off.

"Most interesting," said Sebastian swirling the wine in his cup, "some gentleman with deep pockets and a pretty face, hm?"

Ciel nodded. The next one came shortly thereafter, and the one after that, neither was particularly interesting. They ran small businesses, though each added a word or two to the description of the man buying up the drugs. He was petite, he was dark of hair, he dressed well.

The fourth customer however was... far more interesting. He was a small man, with dark hair to his chin worn rather fluffy in the back, dressed in a top hat and a rather elegant suit with a jacket in heavy damask, with velvet lapels, and a rather pretty face including bright blue eyes and rather pointed elfin features.

Despite the excitement in the air, the party kept their calm. Sebastian sipping his wine, Ciel standing silent and threatening, bard looking up from his papers, and Meirin still wrapped around Sebastian.

His gaze flicked over the group, as if assessing the threat they posed.

"So," he said, "I hear you have some Lady Blanc to sell," said the man, seeming to relax.

"Indeed," Sebastian replied, "and what is your name, my good man?"

"Cyrus Collier, and you must be Lucian Sparrow," he said, nodding, referring to the alias the other man had adopted for the mission.

"Indeed," said Sebastian with a warm smile, pouring himself another glass of wine, "and how much do you want to buy, sir?" he queried, head tilting to the side.

"How much've you got?" said the other man, who's accent was interesting, American tempered with English, like he'd been in London for some time.

Sebastian chuckled and opened the case, "about five pounds," he said with a little shrug.

"I'll take all of it," said the man casually. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "This isn't that cheap garbage they sell out in the east end you know," he said with a wave of his hand, "this is pure china white, uncut. Have you got the purse for it?"

The man brought a bag out from inside his jacket, which was filled with more than enough currency to cover the transaction. Sebastian concealed his excitement admirably, nodding, and dropping the bag on the table.

"S' you're the one that's been buying up all the supply in London," he said tilting his head to the side.

"That'd be me," he said with a laugh, "I like to think of it as a civic duty, no one loses any money and I keep the stuff off the streets."

"Admirable," said Sebastian with a chuckle, "but what do you do with it all?"

"That's none of your business," he said, picking up the suitcase and turning to leave, but Ciel stopped him, blocking the door.

"I don't think we're quite through with you yet, Mister Collier," he said, with a malicious smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p>

As always I really do appreciate your reviews, and faves. I swear I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near this far without all your wonderful support.


	11. Chapter 11: His Wife, Accomidating

Author's Note: So I've given up on trying to space out the smut. This chapter is going to have it because, hell Sebastian looks good in that outfit and Ciel thinks more clearly when he's not distracted by his sexy husband. This is my first chapter with my two lovely betas. Also to answer a question, yes, Ciel is a demon in this. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I've been running around moving and modeling in fetish fashion shows, and working on an article for an upcoming book.

"Search him," commanded Sebastian, and Ciel and Bard quite happily fell upon the man, who put up a valiant struggle despite his small size.

"Get off of me," he demanded, "I paid you, didn't I?" said the captive.

Ciel chuckled. "Yes, but we're not interested in your money," he said with a laugh, "We're here by order of the queen."

The man's eyes widened. "I didn't do anything."

"At the very least you were attempting to buy opiates illegally," said Ciel raising an eyebrow, "and in a quantity too great for personal use. Selling opium caries harsh penalties in London, you know."

The man hung his head, and sighed deeply.

"Fuck, alright, you've got me," he said, "Have a look in the inside right pocket of my coat," he said. Sebastian came up to him, and looked in the pocket n question, what he pulled out a badge that labelled the man as American secret service.

Ciel and Bard loosened their hold and the man rubbed the places where he'd been grabbed. They flashed their credentials and the other man nodded.

"Fuckin' hell," said the man shaking his head, "I ought to have you reported for use of excessive force."

"Well we thought you were an opium dealer, you can't really blame us."

The man sighed, and nodded. "You've got a point," he said, brushing his hair out of his face, "...so what are you here for?"

"You're the one on foreign soil, state your business," said Sebastian.

"I'm looking into rumors that one of the men at the American consulate is an opium addict. Someone's been leaking information to groups inciting unrest among American railroad workers, and we suspect someone's using knowledge of the man's addiction against him to get access to said information," he said with a sigh.

Sebastian nodded, giving Ciel a meaningful look. If it was the same person, it looked like they had interests far beyond the lifting of the pharmacy act, someone who's ambitions and goals spanned the very globe.

"I think we ought to cooperate with this gentleman," said Sebastian, looking him over, "as it seems that we may be after the same person."

Ciel nodded.

"Someone's been blackmailing the royal family in an attempt to get the pharmacy act lifted," said Ciel, with a wave of his hand, "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, and that's my maid Meirin and my chef bard... and my... Sebastian Michaelis Phantomhive."

"Ah," said the man, "I'm Ashleigh Tarpin."

"Nice to meet you Mister Tarpin," said Sebastian.

"Indeed," agreed Ciel, shaking his head.

"Nice to meet you... all," said Ashleigh with a bright smile, taking off his hat.

"So... what are you doing buying up all the opium?" asked Sebastian raising an eyebrow.

"We're hoping if we limit the supply our man in the consulate will start to get desperate, start making mistakes," said the American, sitting down, "also I believe I've heard of you."

"Quite possibly," said the blue haired man, sitting next to Sebastian as Meirin moved to make room. Bard helped Meirin to a chair.

They related the details of the case, including Lord Warby's odd behavior, the missing prostitutes, the seeming probability that the notes had been written by the missing prostitutes and so on. Ashleigh nodded along, occasionally making a comment where appropriate.

Ciel said he'd have his underworld contacts look for embassy staff, and Ashleigh promised to make sure the culprit would be available to Ciel for questioning once they were apprehended, and generally everyone got along and got comfortable with one another.

"I really can't imagine why someone wants to stop the development of the railroads," said the American with a shrug, "whole thing makes no goddamn sense, it's not like we've got a war on. No one benefits from the unrest or striking."

Ciel nodded.

"Political radicals?" suggested Ciel, "communists perhaps?"

Ashleigh shrugged. "Anyone's guess at this point, we won't know until we find out who he's blackmailing," he said with a wave of his hand. Ciel couldn't help but note the other man's mannerisms were rather effete. He crossed his legs at the knee and gestured extensively as he spoke.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked at his husband as if to say "he's one of ours." Ciel smirked knowingly in response, and put an arm comfortably around the other man's shoulders.

Ashleigh smiled, seeming to relax considerably at the realization that Sebastian must be the fabled Lady Phantomhive, and that he was in friendly company.

"Ah, I see we're all men of... certain tastes then," he said, brushing his long bangs out of his face.

Sebastian nodded.

"Indeed, your secret is quite safe with us, after all... we have a few of our own," said the raven haired Brit, with a wink.

"Thank you, it's nice to be among my own kind," he said, ducking his head.

Ciel nodded, relaxed, while Bard and Meirin tucked in to the roast chicken on the other side of the room, knowing to keep out of the negotiations.

"Well, sinners ought to stick together," said Sebastian, eyes gleaming as he smirked, drawing a chuckle from the other men.

"In any case, it seems like we're on the verge of some kind of upheaval across the whole damned world," said the American with a sigh, "there's unrest in eastern Europe... they're starving in Russia you know. It's all a big fucking mess. I may be a sinner, but I do my best to serve my country."

Ciel nodded. "We have that in common, sir," he said.

Ashleigh raised an eyebrow. "Dandies to defend the homeland, eh?" he said.

"Well," said Ciel, raising his wineglass to his lips, "it would damage the crown's reputation to send the badly dressed," he added with a chuckle, "what do you say we leave this horrid place and continue the conversation at my apartments on Tite street in Chelsea."

"Ah, my apartments are on Tedworth Square," said Ashleigh, "but yes, I expect you're all dying to get out of what I presume are disguises."

Ciel nodded, and the party returned to the carriage heading back to the well set up apartments, coming in through the back entrance wearing heavy cloaks to avoid gossip about their attire, and they went up to the study. Ciel hurrying off to change, and Meirin doing the same in utter horror the moment she got her glasses on (thankfully failing to notice Sebastian for the moment). They both returned a few moments later, Meirin dressed in her uniform, and Ciel in an elegant suit with a silver silk cravat.

Ashleigh raised an eyebrow. "My my, so you really are a dandy," he said with a smile, and Ciel chuckled. "Oh, quite," he said, with a smirk. He poured himself and the others some brandy, before he settled on the sofa with his glass and an arm around his husband..

"So," said Ciel looking utterly comfortable, "tell us what you know?"

"Well," said Ashleigh making himself comfortable, "we don't have much to go on, we've heard there's some connection to Russia. Strange things going on all round lately, but there's also a business about a statue going missing in the confusion with the railroad. Ancient Finnish goddess or something like that. It was headed for Miskatonic University out in Massachusetts."

"Was it valuable?" asked Sebastian.

"Well yes, but not significantly more so than anything else so old," said Ashleigh with a shrug, "can't imagine what they wanted it for. Not a pretty thing at all."

"Which goddess?" queried Sebastian, tilting his head to the side.

"Kalma, I think it was," replied Ashleigh, "ugly damned statue, let me tell you."

Ciel nodded, while Sebastian gave him a meaningful glance.

"The Finnish goddess of death, chaos, and the apocalypse," said Sebastian matter-of-factly.

"Ah," said Ciel, nodding, "unpleasant indeed."

"The university staff was quite upset over the loss of the nasty thing," said Ashleigh with distaste obvious in his voice, "but we think that might be somehow connected, though I can't imagine why someone would go to that much trouble over a thing like that."

"I suppose it might have significance to someone, a collector of artifacts or someone like that," said Ciel, "ah... it's getting late. I have business to attend to tomorrow, but this has been most informative we get the handwriting samples from the prostitutes day after tomorrow, if you'd like to come look them over with us we'd be happy to have you round for tea."

"I'd be happy to," said Ashleigh, retrieving his hat.

They said their goodbyes, and the moment the door was shut Ciel turned on Sebastian.

"You, bedroom, _now_," ordered Ciel. Sebastian smirked and promptly strutted off towards the bedroom, Ciel followed watching his every movement. By the time they reached the bedroom he was back in character, defiance in those dark eyes.

Ciel let his eyes run over that lean body in that fetchingly folkloric attire.

Sebastian looked at him, playing his part with perfect aplomb, that accent again Cockney and deliciously rough around the edges. "What's a fancy poofter like you doin' taken' me home?" he demanded.

Ciel smirked removing the pistol (unloaded, not that it mattered) from his coat. "You're too pretty to hang," said Ciel taking a seat in a comfortable wing back chair, "now show your gratitude and suck my cock," he ordered, "or I will make sure you die slowly and painfully."

Sebastian glared. "So that's what you like, eh?" said, "I always knew you lordly types were deviants, I'd rather die."

Ciel grabbed his lover by the hair forcing him to his knees and gazing into his eyes.

"Brave words," said Ciel with a laugh, "I doubt you're ready to back them up."

Sebastian spat in his face, and Ciel grinned, eyes flashing, as he tossed the other man to the bed.

"That was incredibly stupid," purred Ciel, falling on him and yanking his trousers down, and binding him efficiently on all fours, ass up. He picked up his favorite riding crop, running it over the other man's buttocks. So firm and taught one might have bounced sixpence off it.

"Now, my pretty slut," said Ciel, "I'm going to show you your place. I'm going to beat you until you beg to be fucked, alright, sweet?"

Sebastian glared at him.

"Fuck you," he spat, eyes burning with pride and defiance.

"No, no darling, you've got it backwards," he said, "fuck _you._"

"You c'n beat me till your bloody arm falls off and I won't beg a bastard like you," he growled. Ciel loved seeing him like this, defiant and wild. It made him want to break him, force him into unwavering compliance.

"Well, we shall see won't we?" purred Ciel before bringing the crop down on Sebastian's rear, hard, using the flexible shaft like a school master's cane. Sebastian yelped, the jolt of pain going straight to his cock. He'd already been half hard from the other man's deliciously wicked words, and that stroke of the crop brought his cock to full arousal.

"Are you getting hard?" asked Ciel a note of amusement in his voice as he noted the other man's growing erection, "do you _like_ the pain?" he asked, laying another brutal stroke of the crop on the other man's exposed rear.

Sebastian moaned that time, unable to hold back his response despite biting his lip. Ciel smirked, giving his hair a yank, drawing a gasp of pure ecstasy from his captive.

"So you do like it, hm? The big bad pirate king gets off on pain, does he?" said Ciel, bringing the crop down again, causing Sebastian to arch, cock dripping onto the bed.

"My my," said the blue haired man, sliding long nails up Sebastian's silken thigh, "you're soaking wet... this won't do at all. I can't have you coming before I want you to," he added with a sadistic twinkle in his mismatched eyes.

Sebastian merely glared and thrust his hips wantonly against empty air, trying futilely to get a bit of friction. He was flushed and achingly aroused by then, but defiance still gleamed in his dark eyes. Ciel rummaged in a side drawer for a moment before he found what he wanted, the cock ring, which was promptly fastened around the other man's cock (despite valiant struggling on Sebastian's part) so as to restrain his climax.

"That's better," said the silvery-blue haired gentleman, as Sebastian strained in his bonds.

"Let me go, you perverted bastard," demanded Sebastian as he yanked uselessly at the ropes around his wrists.

"You're the one getting hard from being beaten, pet, or had you forgotten? I'm fairly sure that you're at least as perverse as I am," said Ciel, cupping the right cheek of Sebastian's rear and squeezing, Sebastian ducked his head, still defiant but hopelessly aroused. He ached for more touch, and his cock dripped needly onto the comforter.

Ciel smacked him again, loving the pretty red marks the riding crop left on Sebastian's alabaster skin. Sebastian couldn't bite back a moan at the sensation, nor could he prevent the lust from showing in his eyes. The silvery-blue haired man yanked his hair, drawing another whine of bliss. Sebastian loved this, loved playing the defiant captive, loved being broken.

"You're so turned on, aren't you, your body's practically begging to be touched," said the silvery-blue haired man, fingers brushing teasingly over Sebastian's flushed and swollen erection, "it looks painful. Poor thing, all you have to do to get release is ask... politely and I'll give it to you. Don't you want it, pet? You're hard as stone and dripping wet."

Sebastian whined with need, thrusting into that hand, doing everything in his power to get a little more touch. Ciel landed another smack, leaning in close to Sebastian's ear.

"I think you wanted to be captured," he murmured, "you knew it was me pursuing you, and I think you wanted this to happen, you wanted to end up bound on my bed, stripped, and used like a toy for my pleasure. You wanted to be caught, and humiliated and fucked, because that's what you secretly get off on, isn't it? Come on, admit it, you want to be my little whore. Admit that you want my cock in you."

Ciel's voice never failed to do things to him, and that little speech combine with the teasing hand on his cock sent Sebastian past the point of his self control He looked at the other man, pride in his eyes replaced with desperation, and tried to find the words, but found himself unable even to speak coherently, gasping and whimpering as he tried to collect himself enough to beg.

"Ciel... fuck... please," said the raven haired man, looking at his lover eyes pleading.

Ciel just grinned. "Almost, pet, you can do better than that," he said, withdrawing the hand and looking expectantly down at the ex-butler writhing on the bed before him.

"Ciel, please fuck me," Sebastian finally managed, pride broken. He was too turned on for that now, and for his trouble Ciel rewarded him, removing the bonds and stripping him of his clothes so that he stood naked but for the jewelry against his pale skin.

Ciel's gaze flicked over him, loving the picture the other man created like this, a prideful creature brought low by his hand.

"That's better, bitch," growled Ciel, tossing him onto the bed on his back. He lubed up his fingers, watching the other man writhe desperately on the bed.

Seeing Sebastian like this was absolutely delicious. He spread the other man's legs, forcing them roughly apart, and dragging him into a violent kiss, as he slid long slender digits into his needy lover.

"Take it like the dirty little whore you are," he purred, curving the digits so that they hit the other man's sweet spot. Sebastian whined, rocking his hips with a shuddering gasp that fit the character of normally dominant pirate king perfectly. Not that he was trying by then, too ardently caught up the the silvery touch of his master, but for him to play the part his master wanted him to play was utterly and completely natural, a matter of instinct rather than effort.

"Oh you like that, hmm?" murmured Ciel, fondling his own cock through his trousers.

Sebastian simply arched his back. "Goddamnit, get bloody well naked," he growled, "and hurry the hell up and fuck me," he added, fire flashing in those dark eyes.

Ciel laughed. "My my, so you have some fight left in you yet," he murmured, "so you just want to be fucked so badly you gave in then?" he added, thrusting his fingers roughly into the raven haired man.

By the time he was finished with prep and undressed Sebastian was panting, unable to think, shifting his hips desperately from side to side.

Ciel grabbed him by the hair kissing him as he slid himself into that tight perfect heat, and the world seemed to shift on its axis. Sebastian spread his legs wide as Ciel drove into him. The silvery-blue haired man flipped them over. "Fuck yourself on me," growled Ciel, grabbing Sebastian's hips. Sebastian arched his back, moving his hips with a fluid almost serpentine grace. He leaned forward unable to support himself with the perfection of the other man inside him.

Ciel groaned. The expression of lust on Sebastian's face was too beautiful for words. The glow of the lamp light seemed to make Sebastian's skin appear almost shimmeringly scintillatingly golden, his inky hair spilling forward against Ciel's chest, as he clutched at his shoulders.

"Ciel," he whined, arching his back, as the younger demon smacked his ass.

"That's right, call my name, whore," he growled, bucking his hips up to slam into the other man even deeper, "just think you'll get this every night until I get bored with you," he added, "this is really what you've always wanted isn't it?"

Sebastian just whined with overwhelming pleasure, trembling with pent up need.

"Answer me, slut," demanded Ciel smacking him across the face.

"God... fuck yes," cried the ex-butler, bound cock dripping onto the bed, "I'm yours, completely yours."

Ciel grabbed him then, flipping him onto his back and slamming his cock in deep as he pinned the other's wrists. He couldn't spend another minute without that beautiful wild creature pinned under him, his slave, his whore, the love of his life. He tore into the other man's throat with his teeth, loving the metallic taste of his blood. He wanted to _mark _him even if thanks to Sebastian's demonic healing those marks would disappear in a matter of moments.

He dug his nails into hips, forcing Sebastian to meet his thrusts.

"God you're so tight," groaned Ciel, lost in heated waves of pleasure. He claimed the other man with his cock, angling his hips to hit the other man's sweet spot over and over again until the other man was lost in a whirlwind of lust, shuddering and sobbing with pleasure, lolling his head back as he bucked towards Ciel.

"Please..." he whined, "please, master, let me come... I'll do anything."

Ciel groaned breathlessly at his words, one hand fisting around the other man's ring bound cock stroking him in time with his thrusts. Sebastian whimpered, and bucked in desperation.

"Fuck me," begged Sebastian, begging for climax with his body. "P-please," he quavered, voice broken and needy.

Sebastian quavered, and bucked his hips. Ciel growled, removing the cock ring, hand wrapping around the other man's cock.

Sebastian cried out, coming after barely a moment, screaming with pleasure. It was hotter than hellfire and sweeter than sugar, pleasure over took him. He was flying with the other man, reality crashing down overwhelmed by bliss shooting stars and super novas, ecstasy to move worlds.

Ciel shoved his legs back driving deeper into the other man, Sebastian's clenching around him was pushing him closer, and he withdrew almost completely, before snapping his hips and burying himself to the hilt, making the still hard raven haired man cry out with pleasure.

The silvery haired man dug his nails down the other man's back, scraping down it until he bled, flipping them into a sitting position, and grabbing the other man by the hair, and lifting him and dropping him to slam into him with greater force. Sebastian sobbed with need as Ciel milked seed from him, forcing orgasm after orgasm onto his wanton body. "You are _mine,_" he purred raggedly into the other man's ear. Sebastian's body ached perfectly, the other man's cock in him driving him half mad. He panted. If Ciel was the queen's guard dog, he was Ciel's bitch.

Ciel grunted with the effort of holding back with that tight wicked body clenching around him, and the perfect look of pained ecstasy on Sebastian's face. He was so close, everything on the edge of that unholy crescendo, and then Sebastian mewled softly, bucking upwards.

"Please," he gasped, "I want you to come on my face, mark me," he begged, "show me I'm yours, show me what a whore you've turned me into."

Ciel couldn't resist those words, he yanked his cock out, dragging Sebastian's face down so that he could spurt his seed all over that pretty face. The image combine with the rushing bliss of climax as he spilled on those aristocratic features.

Sebastian came one final time with a strangled gasp the moment he first felt the pearlescent liquid hit his face, moaning and opening his mouth to catch a few luscious drops. Everything was explosive, delicious, consciousness tearing. Sebastian had practically forgotten his name when he collapsed panting on the bed with his husband.

"I love you," murmured Ciel once he'd gotten his breath back, lapping a drop of his seed from the other man's cheek.

"Love you too," said Sebastian, stroking Ciel's flawless back, "god you're good in bed."

"Hmm, you too, love, tomorrow's a big day."


End file.
